


Roar

by Riahfaye



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riahfaye/pseuds/Riahfaye
Summary: Bella's done sitting quietly and idly, she's ready to brush off the depressive dust. With sheer willpower and the help of Leah Clearwater, she might just have the eye of the wolf, the Alpha wolf - to be exact.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Sam Uley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	1. Deplorable

Disclaimer: I’ve taken down the old stories and we’re going to try this rodeo again. I’m a mom now, so I’m a little busy, but I’ll try to consistently publish once a week. I could use a beta, if people still do that? I own nothing but my ideas. Enjoy!  
Side note: I'm not super familiar with AO3, so bear with me while I figure it out. If anyone has tips/tricks/wants to edit, let me know :)

Ch. 1 - Deplorable 

Bella POV

As I lay there contemplating the current status of my life or lack thereof, I came to a blank. It was my senior year of high school and I couldn’t even tell you if I was still on track to graduate. The only thing that flew through my thoughts, left me months ago, though it felt like years now. I genuinely had no idea how many days had past or what those days had consisted of besides mind-blowing numbness; everything seemed to be in shades of grey, yet I don’t remember ever going colorblind. I can’t help but wonder if the numbness is better than the torrent of agony that used to plague my thoughts…God, I sound like a pathetic version of Poe. 

“All that’s missing is drinking myself into an oblivion…” I muttered to myself. 

I could hear some garbled voices down below and I shook myself of my inner monologue. 

“Mom sent this over Charlie, as a thanks for helping Paul out.” I heard a feminine voice say. 

I could picture the blush on Charlie’s face now. 

“She didn’t have to, but I appreciate it Leah.” Came his gruff reply. 

My curiosity got the best of me for the first time in months, so I tried heave myself off of my bed. When I tried to stand, I ended up just crumpling to the floor. 

“What the fuck?” I thought to myself. 

Why can’t I stand, I definitely would’ve remembered forgetting how to walk or something equally ridiculous. I quickly heard feet shuffling up the stairs. 

“Bella!” I heard my father yell as he and Leah entered my room and found me lying on the floor. 

“Wow Swan, graceful as always.” I looked into Leah’s eyes as she spoke. 

“I try.” I moaned and let my face drop to the ground because apparently my arms weren’t working either. 

“Someone wanna lend a hand?” My voice came muffled from below whatever heap had been piled on my bed and now onto myself. My father scrambled to help me up as Leah laughed.  
“What are you doing up?” My father asked. 

“What day is it? Better yet, what month?” I asked them both as my father lifted the blankets off of me. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing, they seemed to be hanging off of me. 

“Whose clothes am I wearing, why are they so large?” I was so confused. I couldn’t remember the last time I paid any attention to anything, besides how much it hurt to think of his name and his family who had abandoned me. Charlie just stared openly at me. 

“It’s March, Swan. Those are your clothes. You’ve been on a mostly liquid and injection diet for months, that’s why you look and probably feel like hammered dog shit.” Leah said. 

“I’ve been in this fucking bed for almost six months!” My voice started to get shrill like quality to it. 

“Shit! School, what happened to school?” I looked up at Charlie. 

“You dropped out Bells…” Dad trailed off. I stared at him with disbelief in my eyes.

“I was a straight A student, and you mean to tell me I managed to drop out myself out of school my final year?” I was gob smacked. I didn’t know what I wanted to do with my life once they left but being a dropout and living in my dad’s house forever didn’t sound like the greatest accomplishment. 

“You were in the ‘denial’ stage of grief and then just skipped straight to depression. Shame really, angers the best part.” Lead chuckled. 

“I, uh…wha…” I couldn’t form a solid sentence. What was I supposed to say to that? I’d wasted six months of my senior year wallowing in my own self-pity and filth, apparently. 

“How am I still alive?” I asked with wonder. 

“My moms’ been coming over and doing as much as she can. She gives you vitamins and other shit as much as possible, intravenously. Charlie has slept in the rocking chair in your room for months to make sure you haven’t withered away.” Lead stated matter of factly. 

I looked in horror to the chair in the corner and found the remnants of a pillow and blanket laying across the chair. The same chair he used to watch me sleep in. Tears started to form in my eyes. 

“Bella…” Charlie started to come towards me. I started to hastily wipe my tears away, and even that took effort. 

“What’s the next step Leah?” I managed to croak out. 

“Well, you missed anger, bargaining, and then finally - acceptance.” She smiled, though it was not a nice one. 

“Let’s get started then.” I looked up into her eyes. Charlie looked confused. 

“Bells -“ He hesitated. 

“I need to get out of this fucking bed, these gigantic clothes, and get in the shower. I can actually smell myself.” I wrinkled my nose. 

“Let’s go Swan.” Leah picked me up and hauled me into the bathroom like I weighed nothing more than a feather, though I probably didn’t. 

“Damn wolves.” I heard my dad mutter. I looked up to Leah in surprise. 

“Ya, he knows. Sam spilled the beans, but that’s a story for another time.” She had a smirk on her face. 

She turned the water on scalding and helped me out of my clothes. She helped me step into the water. I flinched at the temperature. 

“Shit!” I hissed. 

“At least you actually have sensory feelings now!” Leah smiled. I glared at her. 

I can’t say that I’ve ever had anyone bathe me since I was a child. But I was so weak, I could barely lift my arms. I looked skeletal. I was genuinely confused as to how I was alive, though grateful. Lead must’ve read my thoughts. 

“Charlie has been by your side for months. He took a sabbatical from work for a while and would only go in when mom could come watch you.” I looked at her in horror. 

“It isn’t all bad Swan; he and my mom are sorta dating now. They’ve really been there for you and each other. It’s a good thing, my mom deserves someone to love her, it’s been years since my dad has died, and yours makes her happy.” She had a small smile lining her lips. 

Leah was finally done scrubbing, exfoliating, and bruising my body long after the water had gone cold, though I was mad, I felt like a whole new person. She helped me put on some fresh sweats that hung off my skeletal form and brushed my hair, French braiding it for me. 

“I’ll get you back in bed and get you some soup.” She headed downstairs.  
“I want a hamburger and fries!” I yelled after her. I heard her scoff in her wake. She came back with some homemade dumpling soup and a slice of bread. 

“Your body isn’t used to chewing or intaking food, it’s going to be a long process, but we can get you healthy again.” She stated. I leaned forward as she spoon fed me. God, how embarrassing. At least I wasn’t sitting in week old clothes anymore. As she finished, I couldn’t help but feel sleepy again, but I didn’t want to sleep. I felt like I had slept the last six months away. I needed to get up, but I didn’t have the energy to. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow.” She told Charlie. 

“Thank you, Leah, you’ll never know how much I appreciate it.” I could hear Charlie opening the door for her. He came back up the stairs slowly and just stood in my doorway staring. 

“I’m sorry Char…dad.” I let my eyes drop down and I sighed heavily. 

“It’s alright Bella, I’m glad you’re -“ He trailed off. I know he wanted to say “ok”, but we really couldn’t confirm that right now. I wasn’t ok, I was far from ok. I was so fucking far from ok that I couldn’t even get out of bed without help, I’d let myself slip so far into oblivion over a boy who was going on one hundred and five fucking years old! Rage started to simmer under the surface of my skin. I could feel it boiling underneath. 

“How could you look at Rene after she left?” I asked him.

“After sowing some wild fucking fantasy in your lives; getting this home, getting married, having me? How can you look at her in the eyes and not wish she’d spontaneously combust!” I was panting by the end of my little spiel. Charlie sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Well for starters, she’s your mother, I could never hate someone who’s a part of you; she gave me you. I also had you, even after she left, I still had to make sure child support, your sports, and whatever else she asked for - were paid for. I needed to be ok, so I could make sure you were ok.” He stated. I looked at him bewildered. 

“Mom put me in ballet for like three days, and I’m fairly confident it’s because she thought our neighbor next door was hot and wanted to chat with him while he took his daughter to class. When he wouldn’t leave his wife for her, she decided it wasn’t worth her time anymore.” I deadpanned. Charlie snorted. 

“I figured; you never played any sports growing up while you came to visit. You spent most of the time in the library.” I could see his mouth twitch under his mustache as he looked at me. 

“But that didn’t matter, she had the money I sent her to take care of you with, that’s all the important part. I am sorry she was so flighty though, I would’ve fought harder for more custody, but I didn’t want to drag you into a battle between your mother and I.” He folded his hands in his lap. 

“I’m not upset over it anymore dad. Mom will always be the way she is, flighty works for her. Always has, always will. Speaking of which, what is she up to?” I asked. 

“She’s actually pregnant. She calls in once a month to check on you, but it’s Phil’s first kid, so they’ve been preoccupied like she should’ve been with you.” He grumbled with a frown marring his lips. I blinked slowly at that. I truly couldn’t image my mother having another child, but good for her? Phil was a decent enough dude; they’d figure it out together. It explained why she’d been even more distant than usual. 

“It’s alright dad. I’m…I don’t even know what to say. Sorry doesn’t seem to cover it.” I couldn’t look him in the eye. 

“Everyone processes grief differently Bella. I won’t pretend to know why you went through it so hard, but all that’s left is getting you through it now. One day at a time. Get some rest, we’ll start again tomorrow.” He patted my knee and I heard him go downstairs and turn a Mariner’s game on. 

“At least some things never change.” I smiled lightly to myself. 

And so, it went. The days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. By the time my mother and Phil had my little brother, Liam, I was back to my mostly usual self…kind of, except for sleeping. I was restless most nights and I couldn’t seem to stop the anger from building in the dead of night. My frustration turned into night terrors more often than not. 

“Boy Swan, you look like extra ripe crap today!” Lead smiled as she clapped my shoulder while I stood in the kitchen trying to inhale some caffeine in hopes of taking the blur away from my eyes. I frowned at her. 

“What crawled up your ass and died this morning?” She asked. 

“I don’t know, I’m just feeling restless. I can’t sleep, I have nightmares and I can’t remember half of them. I’m fucking antsy and angry. I never leave this damn house, unless it’s to go to the damn grocery store, and when I do, all I hear are whispers from every person in town wondering if I’m a recovering drug addict or what made me drop out from school. It’s almost summertime and all of my old classmates are getting ready to graduate and move on with their lives. My greatest fucking accomplishment thus far is fitting back in my jeans.” I huffed. 

“Well let’s start training then. Let’s go run, jump, cliff dive, do coke out of a stripper’s ass - whatever you want. You just need to release some tension; you’re too worked up. And quit feeling sorry for yourself. Mike is going to knock up Jessica, if she already isn’t, and he’s going to run his parent’s dumbass store for the rest of their lives while he periodically cheats on her with her blow up doll best friend, Lauren.” I looked at her confused. How the fuck did she know any of these people? They went to Forks High and she’d already graduated from La Push. Part of her helping me was for her clinical work for her nursing program that she was studying at a school in Port Angelous. 

“Angie was the smartest one of the group, until she let Paul knock her up.” Leah had a wide grin at that. I spit my coffee out at that. 

“She WHAT?” I yelled. Leah cackled as she wiped tears out of the corners of her eyes. 

“Ya, Ben ended up being gay. She caught him in after school in the science lab with some other nerd. Lauren kept making fun of her and told Ang her pussy must’ve ‘made him’ gay.” Leah rolled her eyes at that. 

“Blonde fucking moron knows nothing about sexuality. Anyways, Ang went on a little weekend bender, met Paul, had a one-night stand, and now she’s ready to pop. She even graduated early, she won’t be walking.” She snickered. God, that meant she’d been pregnant while the Cullens were still here. Was I really wrapped up so much with them that I didn’t notice my best friend was almost three months pregnant before they left? I dragged a hand down through my tangled hair.

“As a matter of fact, she and Emily were planning on opening a bakery together until Emily also swallowed the pumpkin seed. Only it’s not Sam’s, so she’s back at the Makkah res with her parent’s.” She finished. I just stared wide eyed. 

“How is that possible? Isn’t she his imprint?” I was confused. I thought their ‘soulmate’ bond wouldn’t let them reproduce with anyone else…but I guess Angela and Paul broke that rule too. 

“There’s a lot you’ve missed out on Swan.” She stated. And that’s when I noticed the diamond hanging off of a string on her neck. 

“You’re engaged!” I sputtered. She smiled. 

“Go put on those yoga pants and Nikes I ordered you from Amazon, we’re going outside today Swan, it’s time to introduce you to life again!” She smiled and pulled away from the counter. 

I lugged myself up the stairs and threw on some exercise gear that Leah had gotten me. I should’ve known better when she said, ‘lounge wear’.” I rolled my eyes. I threw my hair up in a half-assed pony and brushed my teeth. 

“I need a haircut.” I grumbled to myself. Ten minutes later we were jogging in the woods behind the house while Leah told me all that I had missed out on while zombie-fied, and then working to get better. 

“So yes, Angela and Paul are expecting any day now. She’s as huge as a whale. It was a rocky start, but she’s living with him now on a house he and Sam built not far from my little cabin. Paul, Sam, and a few of the other boys run a construction company down on the res. Jake and Embry work at an auto shop down there restoring and fixing up cars from all over, as well. Quil is dating a different girl every day, but what’s new. He babysits Claire when her parents ask, and that’s how their imprint bond works - he’s like an older brother. When Emily went to visit her parents and came back pregnant, Sam was ecstatic at first - until she started acting skittish and her smell changed. We could tell the child wasn’t his. That caused a huge round of accusations and questions. The best we’ve been able to interpret from old journals, is imprint pairs can make the strongest wolves, genetically, supposedly. But an imprint is also anything you want it to be, i.e.: friend, lover, brother, enemy, etc. Sam didn’t have to romantically be involved with Emily, but the elders pushed, and our mess happened. He and I were never meant to be, we were simply convenient. He actually leaned on me a lot after she left.” I gave her a sharp look. 

“Don’t look at me like that Swan, nothing happened. I realized I missed Sam as my friend. We’d grown up together and I missed my best friend. He actually introduced me to Brady, another guy who works on his construction team.” She blushed at that. 

“He proposed last week. It seems soon, but I’ve never felt this way and we’re really excited.” I smiled at her. 

“I’m happy for you Leah.” And I genuinely was. If anyone deserved a ‘happy ending’, it was Leah. 

“You’re my maid of honor Swan, when it happens.” I tripped over a stump and choked on my spit. I looked up at her incredulously. 

“I’m what!” I sputtered. She laughed. 

“I do see you almost everyday Swan, our parents practically live together.” She laughed again. 

“But all you do is take care of me, I’m the worst friend in the fucking history of ever!” I stared at her. 

“Well let’s change that. Start training with me - I run every morning and box three times a week at a gym in PA. We can go out, get shit faced on Friday nights and sing bad karaoke. We can get you your GED or go back and get your diploma. Get out of the house and decide what you want to do with your life now.” She stated.  
That was the golden question - what did I want to do? I didn’t know, everything with the Cullens was preordained. We’d go to Dartmouth, I’d get changed, move to Alaska, who knew in what order. What did I want to do now? I had no idea. 

“That’s my issue, ever since the Cullens left, I didn’t know what to do, I hadn’t really known before, either. I’ve just always been a good student. Edward decided where we were going to go and sent out our applications. That’s out of the window now though.” My thoughts trailed off. No college of that caliber was going to take a high school dropout.

“Well unfortunately for those cocksuckers, you’re not a doll. You can make your own decisions, and they don’t have to be today or tomorrow. I know Sam needs help down at the construction office. They’ve been a little overwhelmed with work he hasn’t had a chance to sort through anything and he desperately needs an officer manager. I’m not sure if that’s your kind of thing, but it has to be better than when you worked for that limp fucking noodle, Newton.” I barked out a laugh at that. 

“The college in PA offers adult programs for getting your diploma and GED too. Come with me when I go to class one day and check it out.” She smiled. She slowed down as we neared town. I hadn’t realized we ran this far. We walked, well, she walked while I bent over at the waist trying to remember how to fucking breathe right and we closed in on a coffee shop. 

“You can work for Sam, work out with me, get your shit together. Once your body has healed, we can start on your mind next and continue into the next steps of grief.” She stated like she was my fucking guidance counselor. I gave her a look. 

“It’s true. I was angry for a long time after Sam and Emily. It took getting my mind right and talking to someone before I was able to let the anger go. Exercise helped me with that. Now I’m with a man I love, I chose, and we’re happy. If I ever imprint, I get to decide what I want the imprint to be, and it won’t be romantic. I haven’t felt this free in all my life.” She had a small smile on her face. 

“I’m super not convinced on this running garbage, but everything else sounds like a deal, Clearwater.” I turned to smile at her. We walked into the shop and I caught my reflection in the mirror. 

“Jesus…” I muttered. I looked like a drowned rat with my shirt soaked in sweat and hair half falling out of my pony. I heard Leah up talking to someone in front of us and I turned to look. 

“I was just talking about you Sammy boy, how convenient. Talk to me while I order.” She stated to him. I stopped dead in my tracks as my gaze rose up to see Sam. 

“Holy mother of God.” I muttered. 

This man was sin incarnate. He made Edward look like a fucking bunny rabbit. His Henley was pulled slightly up forearms that were corded in thick muscle, a deep rich navy blue that accentuated his bronze skin beautifully. It was spread taught across an impressive pair of shoulders and hugged his chest and stomach beautifully. I was suddenly interested in counting how many ridges he had underneath that shirt. Jeans hung on an ass that J. Lo herself must’ve designed. The jeans looked like they were fucking made for him, all but plastered to his body until about his knees where they loosened and fell over a pair of Timberland work boots. I was jerked out of musing as Lead barked at me. 

“Swan, what do you want?” 

“Blue.” I stated dumbly while staring blatantly at Sam’s shirt.

“Jesus Christ, what kind of coffee Swan?” Good thing my face was already red from running, because I was humiliated as I heard a chuckle escape Sam’s lips. 

“Oh, uh, coffee. Black, large, Carmel sauce, one cream.” I stated dumbly. She grabbed our drinks and ushered us to a table. 

“Bella here, now that she’s back in the land of the living, needs a job.” She smiled up at Sam. I could’ve killed her. I hope my glare was enough to express my feelings. ‘Land of the living’, that cow.

“You need someone for your office, Bella needs a job! See, it’s perfect!” She stated like she’d suddenly found the cure to end world hunger. 

Sam’s gaze rose to mine and I felt the blush creeping down to my neck and chest, he was magnificent. I was stunned speechless. If his body was made of marble, his face was hand crafted by Zeus himself. A five o’clock shadow rested on a jawline carved from said stone. His cheek bones and long nose only helped to highlight the sharp planes of his face. Eyes the color of melted sugar were incased in long thick obsidian lashes; the same color as his hair, which touched his forehead, disheveled, like he’d just ran his hand through it. To top the entire perfect ensemble off, he had dimples and a pair of velvet looking lips that encased a perfect set of teeth beneath. Wait, why was he smiling at me like that?

“Bella, helloooo, earth to BELLA.” Leah snapped her finger in my face. God, I’d just been caught, staring was even a strong enough word - ogling, I was ogling him like he was a prized show pony that I was about to bet my life savings on, and they’d caught me. Earth swallow me whole, now. I heard Sam’s chuckle. 

“Jesus Bella, you’re not really selling yourself on this whole job idea, you keep spacing out.” I cut another glare to her. 

“Bite me Leah. It’s 7 am and I haven’t had enough caffeine yet. My hair is plastered to my forehead and I didn’t get enough sleep last night.” I grouched. I turned to look at Sam and the words I had in my throat died once again now that I was looking at him. 

“What experience do you have Bella?” He asked with a small smile. 

“I guess I managed to stay alive in a household of vampires?” It came out more as a question. I saw his eyes go wide as Leah choked on her coffee. 

“He meant work experience, Bella.” I almost slapped my palm to my face. This is just going swimmingly. 

“Oh, uh…I worked at Newtons.” I stuttered out. 

“Doing?” Leah egged on. It would be a miracle if Sam hired me at this point, this was blowing up spectacularly in my face. 

“Uhm, inventory/stock, scheduling, the till, customer service, ordering for the store…a little bit of everything.” I managed to get out while looking down at the table. I seriously needed to get my shit together. 

“Why don’t you meet me at the office tomorrow and we can see if you’re up to the task?” He smiled gently at me. I managed to nod my head yes, and he wrote down an address on a napkin for me. 

“I’m going to be late for a job, I’ll see you tomorrow Bella.” He smiled down at us both and I watched him stroll out of the coffee shop and hop into a truck just as monstrous as he was. 

“Well at least we know the corpse didn’t kill your libido!” Leah snorted as she drank some of her beverage. 

“You’d have to be deaf, blind, and dumb to not notice Sam.” I muttered back. She hopped up to throw her drink away. 

“Come on Swan, we have shit to do, and you stink.” I dragged myself up from the cafe chair and reluctantly followed her back to the trail. 

I was fairly sure my legs were going to fall off by the time we reached my back door. 

“Go shower and get changed Swan. Your wardrobe sucks, your phone is from the 90’s, and your hair looks like Cousin IT. We’re going to have a busy day.” She wasn’t wrong, but I still gave her the stink eye as I trudged up the stairs.  
“If you keep looking at me like that, your face is going to get stuck that way!” She chuckled at me. 

I took my time scrubbing away the stink and looked down at myself, I did manage to look like Cousin IT. Maybe I’d try that ‘sugaring’ Leah was always talking about. I changed into an old band t-shirt and a pair of jeans with some worn converse. I ran a brush through my hair and marched downstairs to find Leah scrolling on her iPhone. She looked up as I reached the last step. 

“Come on Swan, we have a credit card full of guilt money from your mom to spend!” She tugged me out of the door and to her Jeep. 

‘Anthem for the Underdog’ by 12 Stones played as we rode to PA. I bobbed my head along to the beat. This could be my new anthem. She pulled up to the outdoor shopping mall and parked the car. I turned to look at her as I unbuckled myself. 

“I really appreciate this Leah. I know caring for a depressed invalid isn’t the funnest way to spend your days. I promise I’ll make it up to you somehow.” I said with sincerity in my voice.

“Don’t get sappy on me now Swan. I promise you’ll regret being my friend when I drag you running and to kick boxing this week!” She laughed as she shut her door. I grimaced. I’d almost forgotten about the torture sessions she had planned coming up. 

“You do know I’m more likely to punch myself in the face than hurt anyone else, don’t you?” I asked her. 

“The point isn’t to hurt anyone Swan, it’s to get your confidence back. Put your body and mind through exertion, get some of that pent up anger at sparkly douche nozzle out.” She bumped her shoulder against mine. 

“Come on, let’s do something with this mop on your head, first.” She dragged into a salon called ‘Tre Chic’. 

“Well, that’s original.” I rolled my eyes at the name as we walked in. 

Everything after was a flurry of motion as Leah kissed the cheek of a male who had more style in his pinky that I’d ever seen on anyone in my life. 

“This is my friend I was talking about, Bella. Work your magic on her.” I felt uncomfortable under his unscrupulous gaze. I was dragged into a room and told to take my clothing off and I was left a robe to put on. 

After what felt like hours, I turned in the chair and muttered “damn” as I saw my reflection.  
“I really am a miracle worker.” He smiled behind me. 

“Why don’t you tone it down a little there Pierre, you didn’t renovate a fucking house, you gave me haircut.” I snipped at him. He smiled wickedly down at me. 

“I think I’m going to like you Miss Swan.” He crossed his arms over his broad chest. What was it with everyone male Leah knew being excessively attractive? 

“Damn Collin, good job.” Leah came over. 

My waist-length hair now settled on my chest. Layers and whips framed my shoulders and face. He managed to accentuate the auburn tones in my dark hair as well. I ran my hair through it and dragged most of it to one side. 

“Come on Swan.” She hauled me up from the hair. 

“Tina is waiting for you. We’re waxing you next.” I dug my feet in the ground and looked back to Collin for help. He had a smirk on his face as he let loose a little wave. I glared at him then. 

Leah got a lot of glee as her girl Tina ‘sugared’, a new type of waxing, almost my entire fucking body. I wouldn’t let her wax my entire nether region, I wasn’t a damn Barbie doll. After getting pedicures, I waddled out of the salon. Leah bellowed out a laugh. I couldn’t help but admire her beauty. Her hair fell softly behind her ears as she tipped her head back to let out her full belly laugh. She had an air of freedom and happiness about her; her skin seemed to pulse and glow with it. I wanted to feel that free, to not have this dark aura constantly shitting on my thoughts and feelings. I was ready to start living again. 

“Alright chuckles, what’s next?” I asked her as we shuffled out into the bright sun.

“Now Swan, now we spend all of Phil’s hard-earned money he makes while wearing those tight ass pants.” She winked. 

“Ugh, barf. Don’t talk about my stepfather like that.” I wrinkled my nose.

“Your mom caught herself a stud, Swan. I didn’t pay attention to baseball much or I would have noticed how good their asses look in those pants.” She had a far-off look on her face. I rolled my eyes. 

“Jesus Christ.” I muttered. 

The rest of the day went much the same. Leah dragged me into nearly every shop and helped me pick out outfits and clothes that would ‘accentuate’ my figure instead of making me look like a “prepubescent boy” - her words, not mine. We stopped for Chinese halfway through the day. I grabbed a new phone and MacBook while we were out too. If I was going to start studying to get my diploma, I needed something other than the 20-year-old machine in my room. As we passed some Boho chic furniture store I couldn’t help but stop and stare at the bright colors of the bedspread hanging in the window. I thought back to my dark room. I wanted color back in my life. 

“Will you help me redo my room?” I turned to Leah. 

“All I have are memories of the Cullens in every nook and cranny. I need to refresh everything. I’m starting from scratch from everything else anyway, aren’t I?” I asked her. She put an arm on my shoulder. 

“Sure Swan, your room looks like a gothic twelve-year-old threw up on it anyways.” I rolled my eyes at her. That was Leah, always helpful followed by a thinly veiled insult. 

I picked out a new low profile slatted bed and matching wood bookshelves, a desk, and dresser. Leah thew in a fuzzy rug and tons of accent blankets in bright neutral colors. I contemplated getting a gigantic bean bag chair as well. I got some ridiculous lights and even some plants. 

“I’m going to kill those you know.” I look pointedly at her. 

“Swan, if you can’t keep a succulent alive, then you might as well stop this ‘new you’ bullshit. If ensuring a cactus, that pretty much cares for itself, is too hard, you have a lot more work cut out for you than I thought.” I stuck my tongue out at her. 

I also decided to pick up a dream catcher that caught my eye as well. Maybe it would help with the nightmares. By the end of the day, her Jeep was jammed full and the furniture would be delivered later in the week. I had enough makeup, hair products, clothes and shoes to last a life time. I tried to argue with the beauty products, but she told me that looking like Macaulay Culkin after his drug stint wasn’t the look I was going for anymore. I balked outright at that statement. 

“You have nothing but time to learn, why not take time to try different types of self-care?” She had stated. 

I’m pretty sure Charlie choked on his piece of pizza as he saw us hauling bags up the stairs. He stared wide-eyed as we came down to eat some of the pizza. 

“Enjoy all of the calories tonight Swan, you’ll regret it tomorrow morning when we run again.” I suddenly didn’t have a desire to continue chewing the pizza currently in my mouth. 

“Buzzkill.” I blew a raspberry at her. 

“Welp, I have to head out. I have a date with Brady tonight.” She wiggled her eyebrows. 

“See you tomorrow Swan!” She called as she walked out the door. 

“I have a name you know!” I called after her. 

“Sure do, Swan!” I heard her voice drift from the other side of the door. Charlie’s mustache twitched at that. 

“Had a busy day?” His eyes sparkled. 

“You know what dad-“ I eyed the house. 

“You could use a new flatscreen to watch the Mariners on, couldn’t you?” I grinned at him. He guffawed at that. 

“I don’t need anything Bells; I have plenty here. This old recliner and tv are just fine.” He stated as he patted the chair that was surely as old as he was. 

“We don’t need it, but it felt nice spending mom’s guilt money today. It’s petty, but after not feeling for so long, I’m welcoming any emotion that comes my way. Today, it’s a mix of happy and petty.” I smiled and eyed him. He chuckled in response. 

“Alright then, wouldn’t want to stand in the way of that.” He patted my shoulder and went to clean up the pizza mess. 

I pulled out my new computer and logged on to Leah’s Amazon account. Tomorrow I had an interview, a ton of stuff to put away, cleaning, and grocery shopping to probably do. But tonight? - Tonight, I’d enjoy being nineteen and spending my mother’s pity money with a smile on my face. 

AN: What do you guys think? It’s a litter slowerish paced than last time. But I wanted to add in more detail.


	2. Crimson

Disclaimer: Still new to AO3. Bear with me. :) Enjoy! I also made a mistake at the end of the last chapter – Bella is still eighteen, not nineteen. She won’t be nineteen until September. 

Ch. 2 – Crimson

Bella POV

I felt a pillow smack the side of my face and jolt me out of a dead slumber. I immediately sat up and tried to roll around, only to roll onto the floor. I heard a snort from above me. 

“Graceful as always, Swan.” Leah was much too chipper for my liking. 

“What the fuck.” I mumbled from the ground. 

“What do you want?” I grouched. 

“Time go get up and run. Chop chop! I have class today, so get your ass off the floor.” She grabbed something from one of the bags and threw it at me; tags landed in my line of vision. 

I sluffed myself off of my floor and went to my bathroom to do my short morning routine and put-on whatever apparel Leah had thrown on my head. I surveyed the tight crop top and biker shorts. I felt like I belonged in a Richard Simmons video. 

“Remind me to never let you pick out clothing for me, ever again.” I put my hands on my hips to gesture my ridiculous ensemble. 

“You look hot. Your stomach is showing, and you have a decent ass.” She assessed as she drug her gaze up and down. I rolled my eyes at her. 

“What am I supposed to do with my hair? There are so many damn layers It keeps falling out of my ponytail.” I almost stomped my foot. It was childish, but it was too early, and I looked like Cyndi Lauper. 

“Here, we can braid it.” She braided it into two braids that rested on my shoulders

“Wow, now I really don’t look twelve.” I glared at her. 

“And? Who are you trying to impress? It’s five-thirty in the morning Swan.” My eyes almost bulged out of my head at that one. No wonder I was in a shit ass mood, I’d only slept for three hours. 

I grabbed my water bottle and we headed downstairs. We went out the back door and into the forest again. 

“So, when do I get to meet Brady?” I asked her as we started down the trail. 

“I’m sure we’ll have a bonfire by next weekend, why don’t you come down to celebrate your newfound freedom?” She asked. I wanted to, but I was nervous. I hadn’t spoken to anyone besides Leah or Sue and Sam in months. Jacob had stopped calling months ago. I rolled my eyes at that. I guess I couldn’t hold it against him though, I was catatonic. 

“Who knows – you might even have some fun. At the very least, you can drool over Sam some more.” She threw her head back and laughed outright. I glowered at her. If I kept this up, Leah was right, my face really was going to get stuck. I huffed out a sigh. 

“It’s not my fault every man you know is freakishly good looking. It’s going to give me a complex.” I mumbled. 

“Well, you’ve met Collin, that’s Brady’s identical twin.” She smiled. I groaned. 

“Of course, he’s hot too. Everyone in La Push drank some fucking magical water or something.” My face pinched in a frown.

“You’re beautiful Bella. Quit whining. Being healthier, going out, making friends – it’ll all add to your confidence factor.” She told me. 

“I guess I let the Cullens control so much of life, I don’t really know what I like. I try to the same music I’ve listened to before, and it doesn’t interest me. I don’t even want to read the musings of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth.” I let my gaze fall to the forest floor. 

“That’s because Debussy’s music makes me want to claw my fucking eyes out and Mr. Darcy is a pretentious douche.” She smiled at me. I managed to chuckle at that. 

“Bella, we all change. When you were little you went from liking Elmo to Barbies. Then from Barbies to boy bands, etc. We grow up. Just because you don’t like the same shit you did before doucheward, doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing. I happen to think it’s refreshing. I’m excited to help you ‘find’ yourself. Hopefully we can also help you find someone to take off your pants – because I can straight smell the virgin from here.” She laughed as I tried to reach out and punch her. 

“Shut your whore mouth. I do not smell like a virgin!” I hissed at her. She gave me a look. 

“I don’t think you understand how well wolves can smell. But it’s not something someone would notice unless they were outright looking for it.” She told me. 

“Now I’m definitely not going to the bonfire. I’m not going to be around group of people who can literally smell my lack of a sexual life just by standing next to me.” I frowned. Leah laughed outright. 

“Well let’s get you laid then, Swan!” 

“I’m positive that’s the last thing I need to do right now. I’m getting over a breakup, finding a new dude is a terrible idea.” I told her. 

“Haven’t you heard the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else?” She smiled wolfishly at me. I laughed outright at that and shook my head. 

“You’re a terrible influence.” I smiled at her. 

“Only the best for you.” She smiled back. 

We headed to the coffee shop again and drank our delicacies on the way back. I headed inside and Leah got into her Jeep, rolled down the window and yelled, “Good luck! Call me after your first day!” 

I waved my hand and headed upstairs to get ready. I scrubbed myself down and looked down at my legs. I was impressed, I didn’t have any lingering welts from the ‘sugaring’. I scrubbed my skin and let the light citrus scent fill my nostrils. The strawberry scented products had to go. I liked the tinge of lemon. It smelled clean and fresh.

“I may not look the part all the way, but I can smell it!” I smiled at my inner monologue. 

I climbed out of the shower and proceeded to put in the hair products Leah had gotten me. I didn’t know what I needed with ‘blow-out’ spray, but I guess I’d find out. I moisturized and put on some basic face products Leah had showed me last night. It was comical that she had to leave them out in the order that they needed to be used. I dabbed on the concealer and face powder to try and hide the bags under my eyes. I bronzed my face and added a tinge of blush to my cheeks, not that I need any extra help in that department. I brushed through my brows, added some mascara, and called it good. I wasn’t an expert my any means, but I looked a little more alive at least. I tried to round-brush my hair as I used the blow dryer and that proved to be way more difficult than it looked. I checked the time and realized I had thirty minutes before I was supposed to meet Sam, it would take at least that to drive to La Push. 

“Fuck!” I shouted. 

I scrambled out of the bathroom, rushed to find the interview clothes in the sea of bags on my floor. 

“I knew I should’ve put this shit away yesterday.” I muttered to myself. 

I shoved my feet in the first pair of shoes I saw, grabbed my keys, wallet, coffee, phone, and ran out the door. It took a few tries, but Old Bessy came to life. As I pulled onto the highway down to La Push though, I could hear a high-pitched whining sound. 

“Well, that’s fantastic, I’ll have to get that checked out too.” I thought to myself. 

I pulled up outside of ‘Pack Industries’ and chuckled at the name. 

“That’s original.” I slammed the truck into park and rushed inside. Everyone stopped to stare at me as soon as I was in the door. 

“Nice outfit, Swan. Leah mentioned she took you shopping yesterday. I like your…eclectic style.” Paul smirked at me while leaning against a wall eating a donut. Confused, I looked down at what I was wearing and nearly choked. 

“Awesome…” I muttered. 

The white silk shirt I had worn underneath the cream blazer, had a coffee stain right down the middle. How had I not noticed that I spilt coffee on myself? The shirt wasn’t tucked into the knee-high pencil skirt, which was also sideways. To top the entire ensemble off, I was wearing Doc Martens. Fan-fucking-tastic. 

I looked up to see a smile tugging on the corner of Sam’s lips. Of course, he looked perfect in plain, long sleeved top, faded jeans with a tool belt around his waist, and the same Timberland’s from yesterday. The man could rock a burlap sack. The door jingled and caught my attention. 

“Was that noise coming from the truck you needed me to look at Sam? I could hear it all the down the –“ Jake cut off. 

“Oh, Bella…uh, what are you doing here?” His gaze dropped down to peruse me. 

“Uhm, nice outfit?” It came out sounding like a question. 

At that Paul let out a laugh so loud, I jumped. He gripped his knees and he wheezed. 

“Fucking Black, perfect timing.” He wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. 

“Swan here is our new office wench.” He stopped to stare at me again. 

“Assuming she’s better at office work than she is dressing herself.” I cut a glare to Paul. 

“Bite me Cujo! Your sycophant of a friend dragged me outside at five-thirty this morning to frolic in the fucking woods like getting smacked in the face by branches and tripping over tree roots is a great idea of a fun time!” I snapped back at him. I turned to Sam.

“My rooms a disaster from yesterday. I threw on the first thing I grabbed out of my bags. I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again.” I was fifteen shades of pink by now, but whatever. My dignity was left at home with my flats. 

“It’s fine Bella. I should be the one to apologize, we all should. This office is a wreck. If all you did was take the incoming phone calls so I wouldn’t have to stop on the job, I’d be eternally grateful.” He looked sheepish and moved out of the way. 

“Good God.” I murmured. You couldn’t even see the surface of the desk or the phone that I was supposed to answer, for that matter. There was no order, whatsoever. Papers were on the floor, stuffed into drawers, anywhere the eye could see. 

“We have QuickBooks and some other programs that we’re supposed to use to send estimates, invoices, and the like, but we’ve gotten so busy – I’ve fallen behind.” He scrubbed a hand on the back of his head; his beautiful, Grecian God like head. He turned to Jake. 

“No Jake, the truck I need you to take a look at is in the back.” He chuckled. I groaned for the fifth time today. 

“That was my truck. I haven’t driven her in a while.” I spoke.

“Bring her by the shop later, she sounds like a dying ostrich.” Jake winked and walked out the door, presumably to look at the other vehicle. 

Sam and Paul threw some of the papers in a box on the floor and actually apologized again for the mess and gave me the logins for the calendar, computer, and some of the other apps. 

“There’s no real rhyme or reason for any of the filing…” Sam trailed off. I looked up at him.

“That’s because you have nothing to file these papers in.” I deadpanned. Paul barked out a laugh at that. He threw a credit card down on the counter. 

“Since you’re in such a shopping mood, order some office shit online and whatever else you need to make this place functional. We actually have a small conference room and some other offices past the restroom, but we’ll worry about that after you tackle this mess.” Paul laughed. I stared dumbfounded. 

“I got the job?” I looked around. I hadn’t even done anything yet besides make a fool of myself. 

“Sure, Swan. Having you here is going to prove to be more entertaining than not.” Paul smirked at looked over at Sam who scowled at Paul. 

It was at that moment my ovaries fell in love with Sam Uley. I wasn’t sure what I liked more – his dimples or that sexy as sin frown marring his features. 

“How is a frown even attractive?” I shook my head to clear my inner musings. I didn’t need to find anyone attractive at the moment. Though it was nice to know I wasn’t ‘broken’ after Edward. At least I now knew I could be attracted to more than a perpetually sparkly teenage boy. I actually snorted at that. 

“Ignore Paul, Bella. You’re not here for entertainment. But please don’t hesitate to call if you have questions. I’ll try to have one of us come in for an hour at the end of each day to answer any questions you might have.” He smiled and they headed for the door. 

“We’ll see you later, killer. Try not to burn the place down!” Paul said as they left out of the door. 

“Eat my ass, Lassie!” I scowled after him. I probably shouldn’t yell that at my ‘boss’, but whatever. I could contemplate my mistakes once I was home. 

“Tempting killer.” I heard Paul laugh and what sounded like Sam slapping him upside the head. 

I was surprised at how fast the day went. I spent the day familiarizing myself with the software and making notes for other programs to research that could be of use. I started to sort all of the papers into piles to see what needed to be input into the system and could just be straight filed. I made a list and started ordering products online. They had no client files or anything. The employees didn’t even have files or any paperwork they signed. I wasn’t an expert, but pretty sure having the necessary W2/4 information was pertinent. By the time I knew it, it was the end of the day and both boys came in to check my progress, presumably. 

“Wow killer, I can actually see where the mouse is, this is an improvement.” Paul snickered. I gave him a deadpan look.

I ran over everything I’d done for the day and went over the calls that had come in and questions that were asked that I didn’t have the answer to. I made a list of who to call back tomorrow and took any paperwork they had for me. 

“I need help tomorrow. I ordered stuff for in here and I can’t lift the filing cabinets coming in from Office Max.” I said to them both. 

“Don’t worry killer, one of us big, strong men will be here to help do what your puny little arms can’t.” Paul full blown smiled at that. 

“Tell Ang I’m going to call her and apologize that she has to live with you.” I said with a straight face. The smile that stretched across Sam’s face at that statement, was totally worth it. Paul’s nose twitched and his grin turned downright evil. I chose to ignore him.

“Like I said killer, entertaining.” He slapped my shoulder and got up to leave. 

“I’ll tell Ang to stop by sometime soon and see you, she’ll be thrilled to see you’re not lost in the corpse anymore.” He spoke. I almost smiled, but typical Paul had to ruin it. He and Leah should go to a support group for the emotionally impaired. It might help them. 

“Paul…” Sam started to growl. Oooh, another ovary quiver. Adding growling to the list, check. I need to get a fucking vibrator or something. All of this testosterone must be clouding my judgement. 

“No men Bella. You can’t even use a round brush. One step at a time.” I gave myself a pep talk. The worst one in history, but beggars can’t be choosers. 

I got up and grabbed my stuff. I remembered that I needed to drop my truck off to Jake. I needed to call Charlie to see if he could pick me up and take me home. Leah was in class for another hour. I texted her and asked her to take me by the store later if she wasn’t busy. 

“Ofc bitch!” She immediately responded. I really needed to figure out something to do for her, she was my lifesaver in the tumultuous sea that was my life at the moment. I dialed Charlie and pressed the phone to my ear. 

“Hey Bells, how was your first day?” He immediately asked. 

“Good.” I smiled a little. 

“My truck is making a strange noise though and Jake told me to drop it off.” I told him. 

“I don’t get off for another hour, but I can pick you up after Bells?” He asked. 

“I can give you a ride home Bella, I don’t have anything else left to do today.” Sam smiled lightly. I blushed. Jesus. The guy already gave me a job, I didn’t need rides too. 

“You don’t need to do that Sam.” I told him softly. 

“I don’t mind, I could ask Jake if he figured out what’s wrong with the work truck, anyway.” He put his arm out to escort me out the door. 

“Never mind dad, Sam can drop me off.” I said. 

“Even better, tell him I want to ask him for an estimate on some updates on the house. Your shopping made me realize I need some things done on the house I can’t do myself.” Dad said.   
Sam heard him, shook his head yes, and smiled. 

“Alright, we’ll see you at home.” I hung up the phone. Sam locked the door and gave me a spare key.

“In case we’re not here when you get here in the mornings.” I took it and blushed. Why couldn’t I stop blushing around him? It was a key for fucks sake, not a damn ring. I climbed into my truck, took off my blazer and headed down to the address Jake gave me. I hopped down once we arrived and waited for Sam as we headed inside. I saw Embry look up and smile as we came in the door. 

“Hey Bella, it’s good to…” He trailed off as he looked me over. 

“It’s ah, good to see you. I like your new…style?” He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. Oh well, at least everyone was friendly and didn’t seem to hold my absence over my head. Better to be teased than face anger, I suppose. I leveled him with a look.

“Thanks, it’s grunge meets coffee chic.” I gave him a sarcastic smile. He smiled wide at that. I stared. Jesus Christ, everyone down here is attractive. What the fuck is in the water?

“I’m ordering a fucking vibrator when I get home.” I thought to myself. Oh well, sexual urges were normal. I’m an adult. Better have them than not? Whatever…

“Hey Bells, Sam.” Jake smiled as he came in from the garage, presumably. I handed him my keys. 

“We’re pretty swamped by I’ll try to get it fixed as soon as possible.” He stated. I groaned. Now how was I going to get to work? 

“You can catch a lift with me Bella, you’re up early anyway.” He smiled. 

“I’ll pay for your gas or make you food or something, I’m sorry Sam.” I wriggled my hands. I hadn’t baked in months, but it was like riding a bike, you didn’t forget…I think.

“You’re doing us a favor, no worries.” He turned to Jacob. 

“The truck needs a new timing belt and some spark plugs.” I zoned out after that. I waited for Sam to finish with Jacob and we walked out the door. 

“Come by the house sometime Bells, dad misses you guys!” Jacob yelled after us. I raised my hand in salute. I walked up to Sam’s truck and realized the door was taller than I was.

“Men and their stupid trucks.” I muttered. There was that age old rumor that ridiculous vehicles meant guys were compensating for something else. I told Sam as much and he smiled at me from his seat. 

“Having trouble?” He grinned. 

“I wouldn’t if you left the step rail on your truck.” I glared. 

“You know what they say. Are you sure you aren’t overcompensating for something?” I pursed my lips. Sam came around and I went stiff when I felt his hands clamp around my waist. 

“I assure you Bella, I’m not. But you can check if you’d like.” He murmured in my ear. Every nonexistent hair on my body stood on end. I coughed and Sam laughed as he lifted me into his vehicle. I’m sure I was the color of a tomato and he climbed in with no effort on his part and proceeded to pull out of the space. He set his phone in a holder and it connected automatically to his truck as soft country tunes filled the cab. I barked out a laugh. He raised a brow as he looked at me. 

“Really Sam? Country? New age country at that?” I side eyed him. 

“Styled hair, truck with tools, and country? You’re a boy scout.” I deadpanned. He smiled at me viciously then. And that did it, that was my new favorite look of Sam. The ovaries agreed, too. It was a unanimous vote. I turned away and cleared my throat. 

“Need me to help you across the street Bella?” My eye twitched. Smartass. I just needed to shut my mouth. The smirk remained on his face the entire ride home. 

He pulled up in front of my house and I grunted as I hopped down. I opened the door for Sam and offered him something to drink.

“I’m going upstairs to change really quick. Charlie should be home in just a second. Would you like some water?” I asked. He shook his head. 

“I’ll start look around and taking some measurements.” I nodded my head and headed upstairs to change out of my clothing wreck. I slipped on a pair of comfy sweats, a tank, and threw my hair up in a bun. As I started down the stairs, Sam turned around a leveled me with a dark look as his gaze swept up my body. My skin pebbled again. I was going to have to get waxed once a fucking week at this rate. I heard each time you got goosebumps; a little hair grew back. I needed to see a shrink; I really did get lost in my mind too much. Sam was startled out of his reverie as Charlie came through the door. I went to the kitchen and got myself a drink to cool my skin down as Charlie started to tell Sam what he wanted done to the house. 

“I haven’t had any work done on it, and I need to.” He stated gruffly. They started with painting inside and out, redoing the shutters, refinishing the floors and baseboards. 

“I want to update the kitchen and bathrooms as well.” He trailed off. Damn, I didn’t realize he wanted to overhaul the whole house. I was teasing him about the chair and tv last night. 

“Bring anything up to code that isn’t.” I heard him say.

“Up to code?” I asked as I looked at him. He started to blush, and he swiped his hand through his facial hair. 

“Sue and I are thinking of moving in together, so I’m considering selling this place.” He gruffed out. Moving in together? I didn’t realize they were that serious. 

“Good for you Charlie.” Sam smiled. I just stared. Charlie looked over at me. 

“But uh, not necessarily right away. I just, figure I need to get this place in shape before…” He trailed off. I shook myself out of my reverie. 

“I’m happy for you dad, you deserve it, and Sue is an angel.” I patted his arm. 

“She actually watches baseball with you, you can’t beat that.” I smiled at him. Charlie’s mustache twitched and Sam chuckled. 

“I guess I better go to the college and figure out what I want to do then. I don’t need to cramp you and Sue’s style.” I ambled over to my laptop on the couch. 

“You’re always welcome in our home Bells, it’s yours too.” He mumbled. This was getting a little too serious with Sam around to listen. I started to search what I needed to do and let Charlie take Sam around the house and to start making a list on supplies and what needs to be done. Sam took measurements all over. 

“I’ll give this to Bella to formally type up for you tomorrow Charlie. I’ll give you an employee discount too.” I looked up and raised an eyebrow at that. 

“That’s not necessary Sam, but I appreciate it. You’re getting Bella out of the house. That’s plenty.” I sputtered at that. 

“Out of the house! I am fully capable of leaving the house. I work for Sam. You should see his office.” I muttered. They both laughed at me as Leah came through the door. 

“Heya Sam, Charlie.” She nodded to them both. 

“Watcha doin?” She asked. 

“Sam’s gonna get the house in good enough condition to sell.” Dad said. 

“That’s right, you and mom are shackin up in a new house down on the rez. Seth thanks you Charlie. He’s going to get my one-bedroom cabin while I get mom’s old house. Brady and I can’t wait to have it all to ourselves.” She stated. She might as well have rubbed her hands together deviously while saying it, that’s how it sounded. 

“At least you’ll be closer Bella, I won’t have to lug my ass all the way down here every morning to get you.” She smiled. 

“But I’m not sure listening to the rents getting it on will be worth it. Be sure to get a room on the opposite side of the house.” She whispered in my ear. I choked on my water as I took a sip. Sam stuttered as well and stopped to look at us. Leah laughed as Charlie looked at us confused. She patted my knee. 

“Come on Swan, go put some tight clothes on, we have boxing to attend.” She got up. 

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing now?” I murmured as I looked down at my outfit. 

“I like to watch your ass shake when you move – now come on!” She hauled me off the couch as I rolled my eyes in an effort to hide my embarrassment. That dark look came over Sam’s face again at whatever was going through his mind at the moment. Leah just smirked. I decided that I didn’t even want to know and headed upstairs to put on some yoga pants and my Nikes. I grabbed my things and waved to them both as I headed out with Leah. 

“Bye dad, I’ll pick up some groceries and make some salmon on the way home.” I turned to look at him as I opened the door. 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven am, Bella.” Sam said. I’d nearly forgotten.

“See you then.” I turned and walked along with Leah.

“Damn, he got you to agree to a date already. Not that surprising though, considering how hard you were trying to incinerate his clothes with your gaze yesterday.” She said. I flicked her. 

“If you hadn’t noticed, I asked you for a ride to the store, I don’t have Bessy. I dropped her off with Jake this afternoon. She sounds like she’s going to die.” I pulled my Ray Bans down over my eyes. 

“That’s because she needs to.” Leah muttered. 

“Take that back! She’s a classic!” I huffed. She might not be new, but she was my first vehicle. I knew I’d have to get a new one soon, there was only so many times Jake could rebuild her before she’d have to be restored as a classic and driven sparingly.   
“You have a job now; we need to get you a new car. Something that screams, ‘I’m having my midlife crisis early, fuck me in the front seat’.” She spread her arms wide as if she could see the title now. 

“Uh huh. And per say, what kind of vehicle is in my price range that screams, ‘please deface me in the front seat? Hmmm? I can’t image a Camry would fit that image.” I gave her a pointed look. 

“Oh, yee of little faith Swan. Camry’s now have red leather interior. Nothing screams ‘fuck me sensibly’ like red leather and good gas mileage.” She threw her head back and cackled. I couldn’t help but smile. 

“So why didn’t you and the disco stick do the nasty?” She asked. 

“They’re like apex predators, I figured that’d be the first thing he’d jump on with you being an innocent little virgin.” I knew she was partially joking, but I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I cleared my throat. 

“He uh, wanted to get married first. He was over 100 years old and old fashioned.” I started. She raised her eyebrow. 

“Vampires have cantante, or singers. People whose blood especially calls to them. Most vampires drain their singers, and I was Edward’s…so we didn’t…we couldn’t, go that far. Edward could lose control.” I trailed off. She gave me a sharp look. 

“Next time you want to live on the wild side Swan, we’ll go cliff diving. No need to literally dangle yourself in front of a great white like you’re fucking chum.” She glared slightly at me. 

“Edward was a virgin, too. So, we just didn’t…” God this was so embarrassing. Leah started dying laughing at that. 

“No wonder he had such a stick up his ass. He’s over one hundred years old and he’s never gotten his dick wet.” She had tears trailing down her cheeks. I didn’t see what was so amusing, but I’d never had an orgasm before. You can’t really miss out on what you don’t know, can you?

“It doesn’t matter anymore anyways.” I looked out the window. 

“You know that he wasn’t your mate then Bella…” She started softly. 

“If you were, he wouldn’t have left you. To mate someone is to choose them, and only them, for life. But I can’t say I’m sorry he didn’t choose you – he doesn’t deserve someone as great as you.” She spoke. 

“Now who’s being corny?” I smiled at her. She pulled into a parking space and I pulled down the visor and tried to redo my bun and put up as much of my hair as possible. I wasn’t looking like a twelve-year-old with braids for boxing, I’d rather die. 

We walked inside and I went through the steps of paying for a few classes, getting some wraps for my hands, and signing the appropriate waivers. She led me into a room with about ten other people lightly stretching. 

“The instructor’s name is Dylan. This is his beginner class.” She wiggled her eyebrows at me, and I soon found out why. As I turned around, I was faced with a guy who looked like he used to be a Navy seal. Tattoos worked their way up both arms and under a sleeveless tight work out shirt. He had a sculpted face, pouty lips, cerulean eyes, and blonde hair that seemed to be longer on top than the sides. 

“I swear to God…” I turned to Leah. 

“Every single fucking guy you know, is like out of this world attractive. This is ridiculous.” It truly was. I’d never been this damn flustered in my life, and I had been in a house full of vampires, often. 

I turned to face him and listened as he started beginning introductions and went through what we’d be doing during the hour-long class. I’d decided that Leah was a succubus of some kind and I just needed to invest in some personal pleasure toys. I felt like a teenage boy who’d just discovered his boner for the first time. I shook out my arms and started to follow along with his direction. We stretched, ran a few laps around the room and he set us up into pairs. As he came over to greet Leah, his gaze slid to me. 

“Who is this? Who have actual friends?” He smiled at Leah. 

“Our parents are screwing, so that basically makes us siblings.” She replied easily. I just looked at her with wide eyes. I don’t know why I was still surprised by the shit that came out of her mouth anymore, we’d been around each other for months now. Dylan extended his hand. 

“I’m Dylan, it’s nice to meet you. Pair up together and we can talk more after class.” His gaze ran down me and back up. With a smirk he walked to the next pair. 

“Do I have something on my face still?” I asked Leah. 

“He and Sam have looked me up and down today, like I’m some kind of fucking anomaly.” It made me uncomfortable. I’d changed again before we left, I didn’t think I had anything weird on me.

“You’re hot Swan. Just because you can’t see it, doesn’t make it true.” We got into position and started going through the sparing motions. 

“You have a zero-fucks-given air about you. You’ve been working on yourself for months now. You’re not skeletor anymore. You have a haircut and clothing that now flatters your figure. You have life back in your cheeks. You’re also naturally beautiful. You have flawless skin and I’m jealous of your damn eyelashes. A little pasty for my taste, but like I said earlier, you have a great ass.” She winked at me. I blushed crimson at that. 

“I ah, thanks?” She laughed. 

“Don’t question it Swan. Your vagina is full of cobwebs, it needs attention.” And there was the insult I was waiting for. I smiled and lost myself in the exercises. For the next hour we traded punching and low kick techniques. The last ten minutes of class we switched to punching bags. By the end of it I’d found that I had a great time. 

“Good work today everyone – I’ll see you all Wednesday.” Ryan said from the front. He nodded at a few people and made his way over to where Leah and I had set our bags by the side of the classroom. 

“I hope we’ll see you Wednesday Bella?” He asked. 

“No one else wants to spar with Leah, so she’ll be lonely without you.” He looked over at her and smirked. 

“She’ll be here alright G.I. Joe, now quit flirting, we have shit to do. See you soon.” She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the studio. I turned to wave as Dylan smiled and ran his tongue over his lower lip. 

“See Swan? The corpse leaving was a good thing. There’s dick everywhere you look.” I laughed and opened my door. Leah took me to the store and stayed over for dinner. The conversation was full of laughter and it was the perfect end to an imperfect day. 

“Sam will be here this weekend to start on your room Bella. He’ll build your new furniture too. He even found someone to give your old stuff to in La Push.” Dad told me as I was drying dishes. Leah started her stupid eyebrow wiggle again and I ignored her. 

“Sounds good dad.” I walked Leah out and took a shower and headed to bed. I also ordered myself a damn vibrator. I was going to need it. 

The rest of the week went much of the same way. Leah and I ran to the coffee shop every morning and went to boxing a couple more times. Boy scout Sam picked me up in the mornings and drove us to the office. He gave me any work from the previous day and by the end of the week I had the guys outfitted with apps on their phones to keep track of their work hours instead of handwritten sheets. Employee and customer files were made. The cabinets were built, calendar was full, and I could better answer the questions from customers on the phone. It was Friday and Leah was picking me up and taking me to Bessy, she was finally going to be ready. Jake told me what Leah and I had already suspected; she was going to need another overhaul soon. He suggested fixing the bare minimum and restoring the outside if I wanted to keep her. Keep her as a show or classic vehicle. That meant car shopping was in my near future. I looked up from my desk as I heard the bell above the door jingle. 

“Damn Swan –“ Leah started as she looked around.

“This place looks great. Sam should pay me a fee for bringing you to him.” I rolled my eyes and smiled at her antics. 

“What? I’m awesome. You ready for the club tonight bitch? You packed your bag, right? We’re staying at my house.” She said. Leah had demanded we go out this Friday night. Since Sam was working at my house this weekend as a favor to Charlie, there wasn’t a bonfire happening and she wanted me to meet Brady. He was moonlighting as a bouncer on the weekends to save up extra cash for their wedding. Leah was just over the moon about it. 

“Oh, and did you order this bullet from my account on Amazon? You sent it to my house on accident.” She started. And of course, the guys chose that moment to come inside. 

“But seriously, is this all you’ll think you’ll need? This teeny, little rabbit? We should get you a dildo that vibrates, maybe even a glow in the dark one! Something to blow the dust off that virgin pussy. I’ll show you my collection later and tell you the benefits of each. Brady goes wild when we’re having anal and I have my vibe in me. I cum so hard I see fucking stars and it drives him wild.” She was gesturing wildly. I really should be used to Leah’s compete and total lack of boundaries, but I was too far gone at this point. Paul’s raucous laughter damn near shook the building. 

“I knew you smelled a little sweet Swan, I just thought it was your body wash.” His hand flew to his heart as his whole body shook. I immediately got up. 

“Fantastic. On that note, I’m fucking leaving. Big mouth – let’s go.” I glared daggers at Leah who was snorting she was laughing so hard with Paul. The only one who was dead silent was Sam. His nostrils flared and his eyes turned midnight. I could’ve sworn I saw gold flash in them. 

“Have a great weekend asshole. See you tomorrow Sam.” I immediately ran out and plopped into Leah’s passenger seat. I rubbed my temples. 

“Satan, just take me now. Your spawn is my best friend.” I muttered to myself. Leah was still laughing as I picked up my truck and drove to her house and slammed my door shut. 

“Shut your mouth Clearwater, before I do it for you.” I snapped. She just laughed harder as she opened the door. 

“Come on Swan, let’s get ready. The pheromones that were in that office got me all wild. I wanna see if I can have a quicky with Brady in the alley during his break.” She smiled deviously. I shook my head. Of course, she did. 

AN: What do you guys think? Any comments/suggestions are welcome :) Have a good holiday!


	3. Reverently

Disclaimer: Still super new to AO3. I normally post on FF. Bear with me. Send me any suggestions. I apologize for any grammatical errors. I try to read the chapters a few times before posting, but I still miss some. Leave any comments/suggestions. Thanks :)

WARNING: There are mature scenes ahead. If you're not of age, please don't read :) If I need to up the rating, let me know. 

Ch. 3 – Reverently 

Bella POV

I took off my shoes as I stepped through the door to her little cabin. The stupid grin on her face made me want to punch her. 

“I know where you live now Clearwater, keep it up.” I was full on pouting at this point; arms crossed, scowl – all I need to do is stomp my foot to complete the fit. 

“I didn’t even mean for that to happen, but Jesus Christ, it couldn’t have gone better if I tried.” She wiped imaginary tears by her eyes. 

“Couldn’t have gone better?!” I started to yell. 

“My boss, your ex, and alpha – and probably all of fucking La Push now knows I’m a virgin. Actually, I’m beyond a virgin, I’ve never even used a fucking toy I’m so fresh off the god damn lot. 

“And of course, Paul, fuck stick extraordinaire just had to be the one to mention my ‘smell’.” I ran a hand down my face. 

“I should send in my resignation now. I’ll go join a fucking convent and hide my shame.” I muttered. 

“God Swan, you’re so fucking dramatic.” Leah chuckled. 

“I’m no sex expert. Sam was my first. Brady and I have started exploring because I feel safe and comfortable with him; I trust him. Just find someone you trust and start experimenting. You don’t have to love someone or even be in a relationship, just trust them to take care of your needs and vice versa.” She shrugged her shoulders. 

“Personally, being in love Brady only enhances our sex life, but it’s not necessary. Dylan has been slappin his chops like a fucking lion at you all week, why not fuck him?” She turned to look at me as she started getting undressed. She’s bathed me for weeks, there was zero shame here. 

“He’s our instructor. Then I have see him every week, and what if it sucks or I suck and then we have to find a new instructor?” I knew I was whining at this point, but I was frustrated. 

“Being a virgin is such a huge part of society. We wear white dresses down the aisle to signify our innocence. Women literally sell their virginities online to pay for shit like school. People have the audacity to ask shit like, ‘what’s your body count?’. How is that anyone’s business; how many people I’ve fucked? And how does that make me more attractive that I have none? I feel like a toddler who’s learning to walk for the first time.” I followed her into her ensuite as she got into the shower. 

“How is never touching a penis before, a good thing? Or a pussy for that matter? I haven’t even touched myself and I fucking want to, but I feel like a fumbling idiot anytime I think of trying. God, it’s so fucking awkward. I read these romance books now, wondering if it’ll help or ease my nerves, - FAT CHANCE. These seventeen-year-old girls take twelve-inch pipe for the first time and moan like porn stars. Fucking HOW?!” I was almost pacing at this point. Leah just raised her eyebrow at me as she shaved her leg. 

“Swan, you’re putting way too much pressure on yourself. You’re going to use too much teeth when giving a blow job, at least once. You might not like the taste of cum. Someone could suck on your big toe and maybe that’s your niche; you’ll never know until you try. The great thing about this though, it’s your body. YOU get to decide when, where, and what you want to do, and with who. As a matter of fact, if you don’t want to fuck our super-hot instructor, I may know an alpha who can solve your problem.” Her smiled turned downright devious at that point. My eyes bulged out of my head. 

“That’s the absolute worst idea, I’ve ever heard. In my life. Ever.” I gave her a pointed look.

“Why?” She asked as she washed the rinse from her hair. 

“Really? He’s my boss, your ex, the alpha, and fifty other fucking reasons.” I gave her a deadpan look.

“His wife and imprint fucked someone else, got pregnant, and left him. He’s alpha and a business owner, which means he needs to destress. You think he looks like a ‘Grecian God’.” I glared at her. She laughed. 

“I heard you mumble Swan, I know. He wouldn’t open his mouth like Paul would, and once again – alpha wolf. Those are some strong pheromones girl.” She smirked thinking about it. 

“Brady is dominant and it’s sexy as fuck, but who knows if that’s your thing. No one said fall in love with the dude, or any dude for that matter. I say ‘solve’ your virgin issue by just letting go and having fun. You’re eighteen years old. Fuck around!” She laughed. 

“But ultimately, it is your choice. If you’re not ready, then don’t. There’s no timer on when you’re supposed to ‘lose it’ by. Do what’s comfortable for you. You lived for other’s wants and desires for so long, figure out what you want, Swan. If you don’t know, try it. If you don’t want to, then don’t. This isn’t Russian Roulette.” I sighed as she started to get out of the shower. 

“Now hop in, I left you some hot water, I’m going to start on my hair. By the time you’re done, I’ll do yours.” She rolled a towel on the top of her head and walked back into her room. 

I really was worrying too much about this. Hanging out with Leah was slowly raising my confidence. My relationship with Charlie was better and he was happy. We had a good routine at the house. I was studying to get my diploma and start at the community college in PA after. I didn’t know what I wanted to do, but I had time to figure it out. I loved our boxing classes, and our morning runs were even growing on me. I was looking and feeling healthier. I can do push-ups and not get winded; sit-ups are my bitch. I finished rinsing off as Leah started on her hair. 

“Your outfit is on my bed. Put it on bitch.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Yes mother.” She stuck her tongue out at me. 

On the bed were a pair of my skinny jeans with frayed ends and a mesh corset top with thin straps and exposed boning. Heels completed the ensemble. 

“You’re out of your fucking mind if you think I’m putting those on, Clearwater!” I yelled at her over the noise of the blow dryer. 

“I don’t remember asking you for your opinion Swan!” She smiled at me over her shoulder. 

“That top deserves heels. You’re not going to put on some Docs again with that pristine piece. It needs a pair of red bottom ass heels. Don’t you dare insult me by pairing it with anything else!” She reprimanded me. 

I’m pretty sure the heels were something we’d purchased with Phil’s ‘hot pants money’. But who knew? I’m almost positive I didn’t put these in my to-go bag, but I’ve already decided Leah is a succubus, who knows what other powers she has. I slipped on the outfit and looked at myself in her floor-length mirror. This top did wonders for my lack of cleavage. My b-sized girls were up at attention, saluting back my reflection. The shirt showed off a sliver of my stomach before the dark wash jeans hugged my butt pretty nicely. I stepped into the death traps and did a little half spin. I heard a whistle behind me. 

“I’ve outdone myself, Swan.” She ran her hand through her fresh curls. 

“You look good enough to fucking EAT.” She winked at me. It brought a smile to my face. I really didn’t deserve a friend as good as Leah. If the Cullens did anything good for me, their leaving caused her to come into my life, I could at least thank them for that. 

“What about you hot pants?” I asked with my hands on my hips. Leah put on a pair of fishnet leggings that went slightly above her belly button. She paired it with a pair of short shorts and a hoddie shirt that showed the bottom of her perfect damn boobs when she lifted up her arms. She topped it off with a pair of big hoops and matte black Nike Air Force 1’s. 

“Oh, but you get Nikes?” I raised my eye at her. 

“I’m over six-foot Swan. Cry me a river.” She smiled. She ushered me into the bathroom and proceeded to blow-out my hair and curl the ends. She pinned the whole thing up with bobby pins and made a messy bun of it all. 

“Why all of that work just to put my hair up?” I asked. 

“A shirt like this Swan, you don’t overshadow by covering it up with hair. We’re going to put a thin silver chain around your neck, some diamond studs, and a bright red fucking lip. Eat your heart out men, we’re on our way!” She threw back her head and laughed. 

She wasn’t wrong, by the end of it I was determined that Leah was a witch along with being a succubus. There was no other way to explain the magic of my appearance. I was actually excited to go out. 

“Come on Swan, time to pre-game while we wait for our Uber.” We walked into her kitchen and she poured some Don Julio 1914. 

“Tequila Leah? You said pregame, not end game.” I grimaced as I threw the shot back. 

“Are you sure Brady can get me into the club? I don’t want us to show up and not be able to get in.” I asked her. 

“He’s working the door tonight Swan, don’t worry there. He’s pretty tight with the owner, we might get the VIP treatment.” She winked. That sounded dangerous. I’d never been much for drinking and Leah was a wolf, she had a higher tolerance. We had one more shot before I heard a knock on the door. Leah went to open it. 

“Fear not ladies, your chariot has arrived.” Quil came into the kitchen and gave a little bow. I looked to Leah.

“He’s our Uber?” I laughed. He raised his eyes to meet mine.

“At your service dear Swan.” He smirked. 

“And what a great decision that was on my part. You ladies look fucking delectable.” He bit his lip as he looked us over again. My face started to heat. Wearing this shirt wasn’t going to in my favor. Everyone was going to see my entire chest turn cherry colored any time I blushed. Leah smiled deviously.

“We know Quil. Now let’s go, I have a bouncer to ogle.” We grabbed our clutches and headed out to Quil’s truck. The ride to PA flew by. We turned on top hip-hop hits on Pandora and jammed on the ride. My anxiety didn’t come back until we were stepping out of the vehicle. Leah grabbed my hand, and we bypassed the line. She walked right up to a man that could’ve made Joe Manganiello weep with his beauty. He gripped the back of her neck and gave her a kiss that lit my own soul on fire. I looked away in embarrassment. 

“Missed you, baby.” I saw him smile. Jesus, no wonder Leah was smitten, he was almost as hot as Sam…almost. 

“Babe, this is Bella. Bella, this is Brady.” She leaned her head on his shoulder. I shook his hand and smiled at him. 

“It’s nice to meet you Bella.” He turned back to Leah.

“Mark set you guys up with a table babe. Just go up on the tier and you’ll see him.” He kissed her again and let us inside. My arms were shaking with nervous energy. I was excited, I’d never done anything like this before. It felt good to do ‘teenage shit’. 

She led us through the club of people to a raised platform with several booths spread out. A girl came over with a bottle of Patron and started pouring out drinks for everyone. 

“Can I have a glass of water as well?” I smiled at her. I wasn’t going to be that drunk teen who threw up everywhere. Hard pass. Leah shook hands with a man that must’ve been Mark. 

“And who’s your beautiful friend?” A man in his forties dressed in a three-piece suit pressed a kiss to the top of my hand. He looked like he and Eric Rutherford could be twins. I blushed and smiled slightly. I saw Quil frown from the rim of his drink and take a step forward. Leah smirked and pulled me into her side. 

“This is my best friend, Bella. Bella, this is Brady’s boss and the owner, Mark.” 

“Nice to meet you.” I murmured. 

“I have to go and check on our other VIP’s. Ladies if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask.” He winked as he walked away. 

“I told you Swan, you’re lookin like a fuckin S-N-A-C-K tonight!” She threw her head back and howled as she threw a shot back. 

“Come on hoe, we’re dancing.” She threw out clutches at Quil as Girls in the Hood by Megan Thee Stallion started to blare through the club speakers. 

Fuck bein’ good, I’m a bad bitch (ah)  
I’m sick of motherfuckers tryna tell me how to live (fuck y’all)  
Wack hoes hate under my pictures on the ‘Gram (ugh)  
Bitch, you better hope I never run across your man,

Leah dragged me through the crowd to a clear spot and immediately dropped it to the ground and started bouncing. She hooked her hands on my waist and shook her ass back and forth as she started to rise up. I threw my head back and laughed. She put her arms above her head and started twerking. 

“Come on Swan, shake that ass!” I laughed and twisted my body, bouncing and dancing to the beat.

“I’m a hot girl, I do shot shit (I do hot shit)  
Spend his income on my outfit (on my outfit)   
I don’t text quick ‘cause I ain’t thirsty (I ain’t thirsty)  
These bitches mad, mad, they wanna hurt me (ah, ah)” Leah and I yelled as we dropped to the floor and rocked back up. 

I could feel the smile etched on my face at this point. Coming out was a great idea. I saw Brady come up behind Leah and wrap his arms around her midsection. He immediately started to grind to the beat with her. I saw his hand wrap lightly around her throat as he bent down to her ear to tell her something. From the look that lit up in her eyes, it was time for his break. She gave me a wicked grin and she turned around and jumped into his arms. 

“I’ll be back in ten!” She yelled over his shoulders. I smiled and waved at her. 

I was about to turn around and head back to the table when I felt someone come up behind me and grip my waist. I immediately tensed. 

“Relax, Bella.” My body instantly responded, but it didn’t relax. I knew the timbre of that voice and it made me want to do everything but relax. I felt slight pressure as he guided my hips to move again. I could feel the few shots I’d had coursing through my blood. 

“That’s it.” He murmured into my neck. His lips left a scorching path along my throat as he drew away. I felt his arm brush the underside of mine to bring it up behind his neck. I wasn’t sure how a man his size could fit against me so perfectly, or rock to the exact beat playing, but now wasn’t the time to over analyze. 

The smell of his cologne hit me as I lay my head back against his chest. I could smell hints of amber and the forest coming from him. His other arm brushed and tightened on my waist to secure me tighter against his chest. I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest. My Type by Saweetie started pouring through the speakers. 

Rich nigga, eight-figure, that's my type  
That's my type, nigga that's my type  
Eight-inch big, ooh, that's good pipe  
Bad bitch, I'ma ride the dick all night  
Rich nigga, eight-figure, that's my type  
That's my type, nigga that's my type  
Eight-inch big, ooh, that's good pipe  
That's my type, nigga that's my type

I brought my arm down and started to rock my hips back and forth to the beat. I bent as the waist and started to grind into him. I could feel him harden beneath me. Saweetie wasn’t wrong, I’d read that eight inches was above the average for American males, so that was ‘good pipe’. But nothing about him was average. Why would it be? He was magnificent. I stood straight again and lifted both arms around his neck. He trailed his fingertips down the underside of both. Goosebumps broke out all over my body. 

“You’re playing with fire, Bella.” I heard him growl into my ear. 

“Sam…” I trailed off lost in the beat of the music pulsing around us. 

He flipped me around in his arms and looked down at me with hooded eyes black as night. I licked my lips like a bitch in heat. My actions weren’t my own at this point. He bent down and trailed his nose along the column of my throat. I tilted my head to the side and lost myself in the sensations he was creating in me for the first time. I felt like lava was boiling inside my veins. My clit throbbed every time he ground against me as our hips moved in sync. He nipped under my jaw and I moaned outright. I’d never cum before, but if the increased flutter in my channel was any indication, I was about to cream my underwear like some prepubescent boy having a wet dream for the first time. 

His gaze dragged back to mine and I trailed my hands up his thickly chorded shoulders. My fingers gripped the little hairs on the back of his head, and I saw his eyes darken. I was thankful for the death traps Leah had forced me to wear. I wasn’t as tall as Sam, but they brought me closer to what I wanted, that perfect fucking cupid’s bow. I wasn’t sure if it was the Patron flowing through my veins or an act of God, but I pulled his neck down and I rang my tongue along the seam of his lips. I needed to know what they tasted like; they looked like the finest ambrosia; hand crafted just for me. I wasn’t disappointed. Sam’s lips were as soft as velvet and more addictive than the finest truffle’s France had to offer. I heard his sharp intake of breath and his control snapped. His hand gripped the back of my neck and he slanted his mouth across mine. 

Fireworks didn’t accurately describe what flashed as I closed my eyes and lost myself in him. It felt like a tornado was working its way through my system. I felt his tongue run across the seam of my lips. As I opened to him, I was immediately rewarded with the sensation of Sam. That same ambrosia filled my senses until I could nothing but grip on to his neck for dear life. His hand splayed across my lower back tightened me against him. I could feel his dick pulsing through his pants, and it was all for me. I’d never felt so wanted or powerful in all of my life. This decadent man absolutely fucking devoured me. I threw my head back and my eyes fluttered closed. I lamented his name as I came for the first time, in the middle of a dance floor, surrounded by people, all from a fucking kiss. Sam’s growl filled my ears and I squeaked as I felt him lift me up into his arms. My eyes flew open as my hands grabbed his shoulders. The crowd seemed to part for him as we headed for a set of stairs. I looked at him questioningly as stars still danced in my eyes. He threw open a door at the end of the hall and immediately pressed me against the back of it and he went to lock it.

“Wha?” I breathed against his lips as they fought to seek mine again. 

“Office.” He grunted.

“All I can smell is your sweet fucking scent flooding my senses. I need the taste of you soaking my tongue.” He ground his erection into me as he nibbled on my ear. God, I wanted that, that sounded like a fantastic fucking plan. But I was confused, whose office were we in?

“Where?” I wasn’t making much sense, but I couldn’t form full sentences with the assault he kept waging on my body. 

“I built this club last year. Marks a friend. He won’t bother us.” He smirked as he trailed kisses and nibbled along my collar. I was embarrassed and probably would’ve fought harder if Sam didn’t choose that moment to run his fingers over the seam of my jeans as he hissed in my ear. 

“I can feel how fucking wet you are Bella. Let me taste you.” His eyes looked into mine. I couldn’t even formulate words; I just nodded my head. 

He put his hands under my ass again and lifted me into his arms. A girl could get used to being carried like this. I could feel every ridge of his abdomen clench under me in anticipation. He truly was a work of fucking art. He ran his arm across the desk. Papers and a cup of pens flew to the floor. He laid me down on it. 

“Fucking beautiful…” He trailed off as his gaze set my entire body aflame. 

He wrapped his hands around my thighs and pulled me flush against him. I could feel every square inch, and I wasn’t sure I wanted to know exactly how many inches there were. 

“Sam –“ I murmured. His lips laid gentle caresses across the tops of my breasts. 

“What?” He looked up at me and grinned as his lips continued to light me up. 

“Please…” I started to squirm. I didn’t know what I needed, but I needed more, and I needed it now. 

“Please what, Bella?” I could feel his hot breath run across the stiffened peaks of my nipples. I knew he was teasing me, but I couldn’t seem to bring myself to care. 

“More!” I shouted as his lips made contact through the thin veil of my top. His teeth grazed a raised peak and I nearly came again. I arched my spine against his lips and gripped the edge of the desk. I could die now. This was heaven, I was sure of it. 

I felt his hands grip my thighs tighter as my legs wrapped around his waist. He pulled the thin straps down my arms and yanked the shirt down over my breasts. As his mouth descended on my right nipple, his left hand massaged my left breast roughly. My fingers flew to grip his hair. He took advantage of my back arching and he tugged down the zipper on the back of my shirt. I blushed as he pulled the fabric away from my body. He lifted his gaze to trace it down my chest. 

“Bella –“ He ground out as he massaged both breasts. I understood, I was about to cum again and he hadn’t even taken my fucking pants off. 

His head leaned down and his tongue flicked out to wrap around one nipple. His fingers softly pinched and pulled the other. His other arm trailed down to rub against the seam of my jeans. I groaned and tried to brush against his fingers harder. There were too many barriers in the way. I felt his fingers snap the button open and I almost groaned in relief. His mouth switched to the other nipple as he slowly peeled the jeans down my legs. He started to trail kissed down my sternum and ribs as his other hand joined the first in the quest to remove the offending piece of clothing. I looked up to meet his gaze as his hands peeled the heels off. He ground his thumbs into the soles of my feet, and I moaned in pleasure. It was official, there wasn’t anything this man was bad at. He slowly peeled the rest of my jeans off and started to flutter kisses up my calves. He nipped the underside of my knee and I moaned. 

“Sam, please!” I was panting as he got closer to his target. 

“What do you need baby?” He asked as his nose trailed up my slit through the outside of my lace thong. I was so fucking close to cumming, I could feel it in my grasp. I just needed him to fucking touch me more, I didn’t care with what. 

“You Sam, please, I need you.” I moaned out. He gripped my thong with his teeth and drug it down my legs. He stood up to his full height and pocketed the offense thing. He seemed to falter as took in my position. I’m sure my face and chest were on fire; my heart was pounding. My hands gripped the sides the desk. I wiggled to try and find some relief from the chill that ran across my body as he perused me. I could feel wetness coting my thighs. He growled again and I watched with hooded eyes as he palmed his cock through his pants. He dropped down to his knees and used his hands to push my legs as far apart as they could go. 

“You have the prettiest pink pussy I’ve ever fucking seen, Bella.” I caught his cowled gaze. He stuck his tongue out and ran it straight up the juncture of my thighs. 

“Sam!” I screamed. My hips tried to reach up as he pulled back lightly. I heard him grown and his hands tightened on my things. His head fell back down, and he started to lick like a man starved and I was his last meal. His tongue made long, flat, languid stokes as he teased around my clit. His tongue hit every crevice and worked around, taunting, touching everything but my clit. When his tongue finely made contact with the sensitive flesh, my hands flew to his hair as my hips rose up in rhythm to the stroke of his tongue. He moaned into my pussy as his finger circled my opening. He slowly massaged it into my clenching passage. My walls gripped his finger as he slowly worked it in and out. I threw my head back and sighed. 

“Sam, fuck…” As my hands tightened in his hair. 

He finger continued to work in and out, sliding in easier the wetter he made me. He slowly added another and my back arched off of the table again. He rose up and devoured my mouth with his, fingers gaining speed as they pumped into me. My body rocked against his hand as I tasted my essence on his tongue. It was oddly erotic, but I wanted more. I wanted all of Sam. His fingers pumped faster, and before I knew it, I threw my head back and screamed his name. He dropped down to his knees and ate like a man possessed. His tongue caught every last drop as my body quivered from the sheer power of the orgasm. I lifted my gaze up to his. He licked the fingers he used to fuck me with, clean. I jumped off of the desk and Sam moved back in surprise. I shoved his chest back until his knees hit the edge of the couch in the corner. I straddled his lap as I started to undo each button on his button-down. His hands sought my hips as I ground against him. 

“Bella…” He ground out and he tried to stop my hips from rotating. I leaned in to lick his pulse. 

“Sam…” I teased back. 

“You need to stop baby. I’m not going to fuck you on a couch for your first time.” He said as his fingers gripped me tighter. I’d have bruises there tomorrow and I couldn’t fucking wait to see them. His words made me smile. 

“Then let me touch you.” I trailed kisses down the opening of his shirt. I sat back to drag my nails down every fucking ridge that lined his chest. I was right, he was fucking perfect. Four perfectly sculpted ridges on each side fluttered beneath my nails as I trailed them down. I popped the button of his jeans and my eyes rose to meet his hooded gaze. He groaned and his head flew back as my hand found and circled around his cock. He wasn’t wearing boxers and it was the sexiest thing I’d ever seen. 

“I’m not sure what do do.” I murmured shyly. He groaned again.

His hand closed around mine as he dragged it up and down his shaft. I watched fascinated as a pearl of liquid beaded at the top of his mushroom shaped head. His length felt smooth beneath my grip. It was just as velvety as his lips. My eyes flashed back to his and I leaned in to kiss him again. His tongue snaked around mine and he moaned into my mouth. His other hand reached for the back of my neck. I wanted to taste him, but I didn’t want to be tipsy while I did it. I wanted his flavor of his essence permanently etched into my memory. His hips shifted and his jeans slipped down more. His hands flew to my hips as I tried to grind against him. My hands moved to his neck as I kissed him deeper. My slit met the head of his cock as I shifted closer. 

“Fuck, Bella!” Sam swore as my flesh came in contact with his. 

“Sam…” I moaned as I slowly rocked against him. 

My head fell back, and eyes shut as Sam guided me along his hardened member. My wetness coated his shaft as I slid back and forth against it. My breath quickened as I felt the tell-tale sign of my orgasm once again building. If this was how it felt to grind against him, I couldn’t wait to feel him actually inside of me, regardless of how huge he was. This was pure extasy. His grip tightened as he rocked me faster against him. He sucked the juncture underneath my jaw and my nails flew to the back of his scalp. I dragged them down his arms as he panted harder. His grip was like iron as his hips thrust up to drag against mine. I felt his member harden as ropes of liquid shot out the tip. His gaze caught mine as my rhythm stuttered. My orgasm swept through me. I could feel it coating him as his breathing hardened. I let my eyes drift close as the last of the aftershocks worked their way through my body. I felt sticky liquid coat the front of my sex lightly as I got too close to the spot on his pelvis where his cum has landed. I stopped moving and my gaze dropped down to the glistening liquid. I took my finger and swiped it through my short girls to grab some of it. I stuck the digit in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. I saw gold flash in Sam’s gaze again. I couldn’t help myself, I needed more. I dropped down to my knees and licked every last drop off him; from his pelvis to the base of his cock. I yelped as he grabbed me and sat me back on the desk. 

“I need to get you dressed before I fuck you into this couch, right here, right now.” He ground out. 

He gripped my jeans off of the floor and slipped them over my legs and my shoes followed. He pulled me up gently and turned me around and he slipped the corset back on. He trailed kisses up my spine as the zipper gently followed. I watched shyly as he tucked himself back into his jeans and buttoned his shirt again. I was pretty sure the buttons were off, but he didn’t seem to care. He gripped my chin gently and tilted my head up as he kissed me reverently. 

“You’re fucking perfect.” He clutched my hand and intertwined our fingers.

“Let me take you home.” He looked into my eyes. 

“Brady is staying at Leah’s. I doubt you want to listen to them fuck all night.” I chuckled as he smiled. 

“I’d take you to my house, but you wouldn’t last five seconds in those clothes inside my door.” He playfully growled against my mouth.

While tempting as that was, I’d had a lot of firsts and orgasms tonight, I was pretty beat. I kissed him gently and we bent down to pick up the papers and pens. He interlocked our fingers again as he opened the door to the office. I blushed as we headed back into the club. The office smelt like sex. I stayed close to Sam’s back as he led me back downstairs and to our booth. I saw Leah laughing at something Quil was reenacting animatedly with his arms. They looked up as we approached, Sam’s presence demanded it. Leah raised an eyebrow and she had a wicked gleam in her eye. 

“Hey Swan, where’d you go?” She looked between Sam and me. I turned beet red and dropped my forehead against his back. He ignored her and looked at Quil.

“Her wallet?” He held his hand out. Quil handed it over with a shit eating grin on his face as well. 

“I’m taking her home.” He looked at them both. Leah feigned surprise. 

“Are you now?” She spread her arms on the booth behind her. 

“Mark came by looking for you again Bella, maybe you should say goodbye to him before you go…he was rather enamored and wanted to know if you were single…” She trailed off with a smile. Sam growled for the fiftieth time tonight, only this one was a nice one. I squealed as his arm gripped me and dragged me in front of him. He palms gripped my ass as he lifted me up. He proceeded to completely devour me in front of our friends. I got so lost in his kiss that I forgot we had an audience. My hands trailed back to my favorite spot at the base of his hair. I sighed into his kiss as he pulled back and gently nipped my lower lip. 

“Does that answer your question, Leah?” He gave her a look. I shoved my head into his chest and smacked him lightly and Leah threw her head back as laughs racked through her frame. He interlocked our fingers again. 

“We’ll see you later.” He told them with a straight face as he pulled me beside him. I turned back to wave to Leah as she sent me a wink. Quil had an evil grin on his face as well. I was going to regret that look later, I knew it. 

“Those pheromones Swan, I told you!” I heard her yell over the crowd. I raised my hand to flip her off. Sam chuckled beside me. 

My skin pebbled as we made it out into the cool air, it felt good against my skin. We walked to Sam’s truck and he opened my door. He hands fell to the sides of my face as he fervently kissed my lips. He pulled away slowly as my eyes fluttered closed. I could kiss his lips all day, truly. He smiled as he gently lifted me into his vehicle. He went around to the driver’s side and hopped in. He patted the space next to him and I scooted over. He put his arm around me as he pulled out of the parking lot. The gentle hum of his truck must’ve rocked me to sleep, because before I knew it, he was laying me down in my bed. I felt him take my shoes off. He tucked the covers around me and whispered, “I’ll see you tomorrow, beautiful.” As he kissed my head. I heard him faintly talking to Charlie and the door shutting. 

I should be alarmed that I’d see him tomorrow. How was I going to face my boss tomorrow when I had just licked the cum off of his dick not even an hour ago. Oh well, that was something to worry about when I wasn’t so tired. I fell farther into blissful nothingness as the most peaceful rest lulled me down. 

“Mmmm, night Sammy.” I murmured as I finally drifted off.

AN: What do you guys think? Huh huh huh?  I hope you liked it. Leave me some in the review section! Thanks a ton.


	4. Ch. 4 - Another Henley

Disclaimer: I'm a mom now, so I'm a little busy, but I'll try to consistently publish once a week. I could use a beta, if people still do that? I own nothing but my ideas. Enjoy! Still new to AO3...hope this is ok!   
\- I really do try and read through my chapters a few times before posting, but I do miss grammatical mistakes. For those, I apologize. My beta position is open, though I’m not sure how they work?  
\- Leave me anything you’d like to see happen in the story, in the reviews. If it goes with the flow, maybe I’ll include it!

Ch.4 – Another Henley

Bella POV

I woke with drool trailing down my face. I had the most fantastic dream…I was at a club and Sam gave me the first of many orgasms. It was out of this world spectacular. Having dreams about your boss was probably not super kosher, but hey, sue me. I attempted to stretch out and rub the sleep from my eyes but stretching proved to be a little constricting. 

“Bella, we’re coming up!” I heard Charlie yell. 

“Coming up? Who’s coming up?” I sat up and looked down at what I was wearing, and the breath whooshed out of my lungs. 

“Oh my God.” I whispered. Last night wasn’t some dream induced fantasy haze. Sam really had his fingers, lips, and tongue just about all over every crevice of my fucking body. Charlie opened my door and stifled a chuckle. 

“We wake you up, Bella?” His mustache twitched. I was confused. 

“Uhm…” I stuttered. And that’s when I saw him. He was wearing another Henley, red this time, with light jeans that had paint splotches on them, his Timbs, and a toolbelt…and that’s when it dawned on me. It was Saturday, Sam was here to start working on the house. He was just as beautiful as he was last night. I’m also positive that my face was the same color as a stop sign. His gaze pierced mine as a small smile appeared on his lips. 

“Sam is going to start on your room so we can get your furniture built. It’s sitting in boxes in the garage. Let me go and get the paint from there, too.” Charlie shuffled down the stairs. Sam came to the side of my bed and moved to grab my chin while I continued to stare dumbly.

“Morning, beautiful.” He brushed a kiss to my lips and my eyes fluttered shut.   
What was happening with my life? Yesterday I’d never had an orgasm in my life. Today, Sam was brushing a kiss to my mouth, and I was positive smelt like morning breath. 

“Hi.” I murmured intelligently. A blush flooded my chest.

“I need to start taking this furniture down. Charlie made coffee downstairs.” He brushed his thumb across my cheek, and I continued to stare mutely at him. I was really on a roll this morning. I watched him as he bent down and lifted the rocking chair like it weighed two pounds. He leaded in to sniff it slightly and growled lowly. His gaze immediately found mine. I don’t know what made me answer, but the words flew out of my mouth.

“Edward used to sneak in my room and watch me sleep. He sat in that chair while he did it.” His eyes definitely flashed gold and I tensed. 

“I haven’t seen them since they left, months ago.” I murmured to him. I don’t know why, but I didn’t want him upset at me, though I was confused as to why he’d be upset. What did it matter? My relationship with Edward wasn’t anyone’s business. It was strange and embarrassing to talk about. 

“You can smell something from that long ago?” I starred puzzled. His brow creased. 

“Something in here smells of them, strongly, but I can’t tell what exactly. There’s an underlying scent everywhere.” He frowned. 

“You’re redoing my floors and walls today and I have new furniture downstairs.” I didn’t know why I was trying to appease him. I couldn’t smell anything wrong with my room. It was a little dreary but that’s all. He came up to me and grabbed the back of my neck gently. 

“Do you remember what I told Leah last night?” He bent down to whisper in my ear. I could feel his facial hair tickle my face as his breath warmed the outer shell of my ear. 

“Yyyees.” I stuttered out. I was close to panting now. The man had worn a toolbelt, red shirt, and growled – and I was panting like he’d been touching me intimately for hours. There was something wrong with me, I was sure of it. I could feel his wolfish smile against my ear. 

“Good.” He breathed out. My whole body quivered as he pulled back and ran his thumb across my lower lip. His eyes filled with heat as he pulled back, picked up the chair, and proceeded down the stairs. 

I attempted to run my hand through my hair, and it got stuck. 

“Fuck.” 

I stood and made my way to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and turned to the mirror to start pulling the pins out. I set them all in a pile, brushed my teeth, and stripped. I sighed as I felt the hot water melt away the last of sleep from my body. I rolled my neck and braced my hands against the wall. I felt rested, despite my slow wake up. I hadn’t slept that well in months. 

“I need to orgasm more often.” I mumbled. I could hear Sam’s raucous laughter and it jolted me out of my reverie. 

“Can he really hear that well?” I pondered. I massaged my scalp and washed the lingering remnants of make off of my face. I heard Charlie yell through the door. 

“I forgot the paint for your room, I’m going to run into town, I’ll be back in thirty. Sam’s about to get started on your floor!” 

I shut off the water and wrapped myself in my robe that was hanging on the back of the door. I slipped my clothes in the bin inside and towel dried my hair. I did my face ritual and brushed my hair. 

“Shit, I forgot my clothes.” I needed to run downstairs and grab them out of the bin I’d put them in. I opened the door and let the steam out. 

Sam was standing in my doorway as I caught his gaze. His eyes slowly started to descend. I had an urge to pull down the hem of my robe. I squeaked as his arm reached out to drag me to him. He picked me up. As his palms rested against the globes of my ass, memories of last night flooded through my mind, and wetness started to pool in my center. He growled as he lowered his mouth to claim mine. He stalked back into my room, dropped me in front of my desk, turned me around and bent me over the top of it. 

“Grab on to the edge.” He gruffed out against my ear. I shivered as he trailed is hands down my spine. He dropped down onto one knee and his palms ran up the back of my thighs. He kneaded the flesh of my cheeks as he pulled them apart. I cried out as ran his tongue from front to back. 

“Sam!” My fingers dug into the edge of the old desk. 

“You seem to have a thing for desks, if my memory from last night serves me right.” I moaned as he chuckled into my folds. 

“And you still taste just as delicious as you did last night.” His hands tightened and I moaned louder. His tongue started to stroke faster as I felt a finger breach my opening. I ground myself harder against his face. 

“Fuck, Sam.” I dropped my head against the desk as my stomach started to clench and tingle. 

“Let me feel you coat my tongue Bella. I want your cum dripping down my face.” He growled into my pussy. 

That did it. I came instantly. I don’t know what it was about that statement that got me so hot, but just the thought of Sam wanting the most intimate parts of me drenching those velvety lips…my eyes rolled back into my head as he lapped up every last drop. My knees buckled as he sat back. He turned me around and lifted me onto the desk. His mouth sought mine and I immediately opened to stroke my tongue along his. I could taste myself on him and my blood spiked again. He pulled away and I let my head roll back as a sigh escaped my lips. 

“I can’t wait to hear the noises you cry out as I fill you completely.” He groaned out as he nipped my neck. I couldn’t wait either. The feelings he incited in me felt downright illegal. All I knew was that I needed more. 

“Get dressed before Charlie comes back and finds you brimming with my cum in that pretty cunt.” He ran his thumb through my folds as I trembled. 

I got down on wobbly legs and sucked in a deep breath as he pressed one more lingering kiss on my lips. I walked downstairs and grabbed a t-shirt and leggings. Charlie came back with the paint as I was cooking breakfast for everyone. He took the light-colored paint upstairs to Sam and they started on my walls. By the time I finished the biscuits and gravy, a wall was already done. We ate and chatted lightly as the blush that stained my face all morning remained in full force. I cleaned up after everyone and plopped on the couch with my laptop and started to study. I was doing well enough on the practice tests that I could take the test to get my diploma soon. After, I’d sign up for some online classes. I saw Charlie go across the hall to his room with some more paint cans. I looked up as Sam came down the stairs with murder in his eyes. 

“I need to show you something.” His mouth was kicked up into a sneer as he growled. I followed him upstairs with a frown on my face. As I walked into my room, I saw that a floorboard was pulled up.

“I found the reason why your room constantly smelled like leeches.” He glared at the ground. I bent down and found that Edward seemed to have left everything in a little cubby in the floor. Pictures of us, a sweater of his, and CD’s lined the small opening. A frown etched itself on my face. 

“That fucking prick.” I immediately ran down the stairs to my phone. I dialed Leah’s number.

“What do you want Swan, I’m hungover.” She moaned into the phone. 

“You have thirty minutes to get to my house. Bring that metal garbage can in your garage and some fucking lighter fluid.” I spit into the phone. 

“Alright, I’m getting up. I do love a good fire.” She hung up and I was shaking I was so angry. I felt Sam wrap his arms around me. 

“You didn’t know that was there?” He murmured into my ear. I glared up at him and stepped out of his arms. 

“No, I wasn’t aware Sam.” I crossed my arms across my chest and looked at the floor. I was livid and embarrassed. How dare he leave a little cubby of shit in my floorboard. Like I should’ve been crawling on my knees looking for any last sign of him. What a fucking cock. Sam’s palms gripped my cheeks as he turned my gaze up to meet his. 

“Good.” He said as he slanted his mouth down upon mine. His lips were demanding. This wasn’t a sweet kiss, this was claiming. The fact that Charlie was upstairs ran fleetingly through my mind, but all I could was step closer to Sam and lay my hands on his chest. His mouth was sinful. Everything about him was addictive and I craved more. 

“Leah’s coming over and we’re going to burn it.” I said as he pulled away. 

“Make sure you burn that sweater first.” I chuckled as he bent down to press another kiss to my mouth. I should be worried that he was so possessive, but I wasn’t quite sure what to think. I know vampires smelled bad to wolves, so maybe Sam just wanted the smell out of the house he was working in. I’d ask Leah about it later. 

I went upstairs and shoved everything into the overflowing shoebox that was in the cubby. I heard Leah come in the door downstairs. 

“Leah and I are going to be in the backyard burning something dad. We’ll be inside in a second.” I called as I walked down to meet her. He stuck his head out of his door.

“Uhm, alright.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“Don’t burn the forest down. The fire chief will never let it go if he has to come to the police chief’s house and put out a fire.” He smiled. A smile tugged at my mouth as Leah followed me outside, supplies in hand. 

“What’s going on?” She asked as I shut the door. I shoved the box Edward had left into her arms. Her face immediately scrunched up. 

“Why the fuck does this reek?” She pulled the sweater off of the top and she inhaled sharply. Every CD we’d listened to together was inside along with movie tickets, photos of us, and other keepsakes. 

“Edward put that under a loose floorboard.” I frowned.

“For what?” She asked incredulously. 

“Were you supposed to be on your hands and fucking knees sniffing the floor in hopes of finding some remanent of him?” She looked up at me as furious as I was. 

“I don’t fucking know. But Sam found it as he was setting down the base to put the carpet in. He was less than pleased.” I told her. 

“Fucking good, I’m fucking livid! Fuck that asshole, let’s burn this shit.” She threw the box in the metal bin along with some pieces of firewood Charlie had lined up along the side of the house. She dowsed it all with lighter fluid and handed me a pack of matches. 

“Light it up.” She said. 

I lit the entire pack and threw it in. Flames burst from the container and the smell of lighter fluid burned my nostrils. It only took a few minutes before everything was simply ash at the bottom of the barrel. Leah doused it all with water and threw the ashes in the trash. I smiled as Charlie came outside to check on us. 

“You girls alright?” He played with his mustache. 

“Doin great dad. Just needed to burn some stuff Edward thought it would be cute to leave behind.” Dad’s eyes widened as he chuckled. 

“Alright, glad you’re ok then.” He closed the door and went back inside. 

“Don’t think I haven’t forgotten about last night, Swan.” Leah turned to me and smiled. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I uncrossed my arms and smiled back. 

“Come on, you’re helping now that you’re here.” She groaned loudly and we made our way inside. Sam was finishing the carpet while Leah and I started on painting the hallway. It wasn’t long before he was hauling furniture boxes up the stairs and I could hear the whirl of his drill. I groaned while Leah laughed. 

“Is it wrong that I find it attractive that he can build things?” I turned to Leah as she laughed. 

“Oh, ya Swan, he’s a real genius with those instruction booklets.” I smiled and rolled my eyes as she guffawed. I flicked some paint at her. 

“If you want to see something really cool, ask Sam to take you by his project cabin. He started it after Emily left and he’s gotten pretty far into it, all by hand, and all by himself. He won’t let anyone help him finish it. The back yard backs up to the beach. If I thought he’d sell it to me, I’d give him my left kidney.” She smiled. I was intrigued. 

“I bet if you ask him, he’ll take you.” She snickered. 

“If Bella would like to go, all she has to do is ask.” Sam stated from inside my room. I glared at her. 

“Thanks.” I mouthed to her. She just laughed. 

It was close to six when I called to order Greek food, I was craving it. I ordered enough to feed an army when I heard dad call me upstairs. I followed the sound and stepped into his room.

“What do you think Bells?” He asked as he smiled. 

The floors now had a plush sand colored carpet on them. The wall with his new bed against it now had painted navy shiplap from floor to ceiling. The other walls were a complimentary beige. New modern furniture adorned every wall. He even got beside lamps and decorative pillows for his bed. The buck he shot last winter was hung on the wall as well. I rolled my eyes at that. 

“Looks great dad. Way better than the old stuff.” I smiled. 

“Come check out your room, Swan.” Leah dragged me down the hall. Sam stood up and dusted his hands as we walked in. I was stunned speechless. 

My floors had the same plush carpet that Charlie’s did. My walls were a beautiful cream color. I had additional off-white fuzzy rug under my bed. The low slatted bed sat against my left wall with a little modern bookshelf kitty-corner to it. The succulents Leah got me, and a few new novels sat on the shelves. A new curtain rod with wispy beige curtains hung to the floor. My bed was a smorgasbord of plush blankets and pillows in every neutral tone available. A lamp sat next to my bookshelf. A sleek desk was next to my window with my new laptop and some photos of my mother and Liam on it and a vase of fresh tulips. My dresser and mirror sat on the back wall with my lotions and scents on it. The wall to the right of the door had an empty collage of black picture frames on it. A gigantic, framed photo of the forest sat above my bed. I looked in wonder. 

“I figured you can print out whatever photos you want and line the frames.” She smiled at me. I flew over to Sam and jumped into his arms. He chuckled as his breath whooshed out. His arms encased me, and I felt him smile into my neck. 

“If you don’t like it, blame Leah, she decorated.” I laughed and wiped a few tears that had fallen from my eyes. 

“It’s perfect.” I whispered to him. I leaned him and brushed my lips against his, not caring that Leah was there to witness. She could tease me about it later. I didn’t know what we were, it’d only been a day, but the amount of effort he’d put in with Charlie and Leah warmed my heart. This room was perfect. The small splashes of color drew the attention to key areas. This was a room fit for an adult. No broody teen lived here. Leah opened her arms. 

“Where the fuck is my kiss, Swan? Sam’s getting paid to do this shit, I did it for free.” I threw my back and laughed. Trust Leah to ruin the moment. Sam set me down and I turned to give Leah a hug. I heard a knock at the door. 

“Foods here!” I pulled away and we all headed downstairs. We sat down to eat and chat. 

“I’ll have a small crew come over Monday and start on the rest of the house, Charlie.” Sam told him.

“I really appreciate you coming over today and doing all you did Sam; we wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.” Charlie blushed lightly. I cleaned dinner up as Charlie moved into the living room to watch a game. 

“I need to head home and phase, I need to check in on everyone.” Sam stood and headed towards the door. 

“I’ll walk you out.” I said as I stood up.

“I bet you will.” Leah grinned maniacally. I flipped her off as she cackled. 

I opened the door and followed Sam to his truck. I nudged a few rocks in my driveway as he loaded his tools into the back. He turned and tilted my head up to meet his gaze. 

“Would you like to see the cabin I’m building tomorrow? It’s instruction free, I promise.” I smiled as I looked into his eyes. 

“Mmm, I’ll think about it. I have work Monday and my boss is kind of a hardass. I need to be well rested when I show up.” I giggled as he pulled me into his arms. 

“Hmm, what was it you said earlier?” He teased. 

“Oh, that right, orgasms help you sleep. I guess I’ll need to make sure you have a few so you’ll rest well.” He nibbled my ear. My cheeks heated. 

“I guess so.” I leaned up to brush my lips against his. I felt his tongue tease the seam of my lips, and I opened to caress his against my own. I stood on my toes as my hands threaded behind his neck. 

“I’d love to see it.” I murmured against his lips. I could feel exactly how hard he was against me after our mini make out session, but Leah was inside with my father. If I took too long, he’d get suspicious. 

“I’ll pick you up and take you to breakfast and then we can go look at my new place.” He pressed one more lingering kiss against my lips, and I blushed. 

“I’ll pick you up at nine-thirty.” He kissed the top of my head and I watched him get into his truck and pull out of the driveway. I walked back inside and went upstairs to find Leah sprawled out on my bed. 

“I might have you get me one of these Swan. This mattress is fantastic.” I laughed at her. I plopped down next to her. 

“Sam is gonna take me to his cabin tomorrow.” I hid my face in my hands as Leah “ooed” at me. 

“Good, maybe then he can pop your cherry, finally.” I smacked her. 

“Finally? It’s been a day.” 

“It’ll be two by tomorrow. Two days too long with the number of pheromones y’all were giving off last night. Brady thanks you both.” I gawked at her. 

“You’re awful.” She just smirked. 

“Is it too soon?” I asked her. 

“We didn’t have sex last night, but pretty much everything else.” I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands. 

“What does ‘too soon’ mean?” She asked. 

“Too soon to get married? – probably. But I’m still wondering why you didn’t fuck him last night.” She laughed at me. 

“He didn’t want my first time to be on dingy couch in a club.” I mumbled from beneath my hands. 

“Aww, how adorable.” She laughed at me.

“Good, at least he has some class then.” She stated. I was permanently red today, but it didn’t matter, Sam gave me the most incredible evening of my last night. We chatted for a bit longer until Leah decided she needed to get back to Brady. I took another shower to get the paint off of my skin and laid down in my bed. I looked at the photo above my bed and fell asleep to dreams of Sam caressing my body on the forest floor. 

AN: Let me know what you guys think! It’s a little shorter than the others…but next chapter is Sam’s cabin!


	5. Ch. 5 - Elated

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas. Beta position open! Thank you guys so much for all the love you’ve shown my story, I really appreciate it :) Once again, I try to catch all of the grammatical errors, but that doesn’t always happen. I apologize for any lingering errors y’all find. 

Ch. 5 – Elated

Bella POV

I woke slowly with a smile on my face. I had slept good for the second night in a row, I was starting to feel spoiled. I heard my phone buzz on my nightstand, and I reached over to check my messages. Leah had texted an eggplant, tongue, and droplet emojis. I rolled my eyes. 

“Don’t be a dirty hoe.” I wrote back.

“Text me if you and Sam are going to have sex so Brady and I can sneak to where you are and get all riled on the pheromones y’all give off!” She added three eggplant emojis after it. 

“It’s times like these that I really do wonder why we’re friends.” I messaged her back.

“I’ve seen Sam’s penis now too, – mind link and all that shit. I had him before he phased, when we were gangly teens. All I can say is, GET IT BIIIIIITCHHHH!” That’s it, I was getting a new best friend. 

“You’ve been demoted. You’re no longer my best friend.” I replied. 

“Too bad, no one else likes me. You’re stuck for life.” She added a bunch of tongue emojis. I smiled and rolled my eyes. 

“I’m getting up to shower now. I’ll text you later. Let’s make an appointment to get sugared later this week.” I told her. 

“Gotta get that *insert smirking cat emoji* nice for your man, huh?” Which was followed by at least ten winking emojis. Jesus Christ. I sent a thumbs up as a reply and put my phone down. I could image her cackle and it made me smile. 

I rolled my neck and stretched my arms above my head, I was a little stiff from painting yesterday. I headed to the bathroom to fill up the tub. While that filled, I went down downstairs to make coffee. Charlie had left a note stating he was going fishing with Billy. 

“I need to go see him soon.” I mumbled. I could bake Billy’s favorite lasagna and take it one evening after work. 

I poured myself a cup, added a little cream, and made my way upstairs to soak before getting ready. After soaking for a few minutes, I scrubbed with my citrus wash and I felt some of the tension leave my muscles. I opened the plug to let the water out and put my robe on. I got my hot rollers from under the sink and plugged them in. They were old school, but I needed all the help I could get when it came to my hair. I brushed my teeth, did my face routine and went to get dressed. I looked outside and saw the overcast sky. I pulled up my weather app and saw that it was supposed to rain later. 

“Dress warm it is…” I mumbled as I opened my new dresser drawers. I pulled on a light weight, stretchy, long sleeved black shirt, some dark wash skinny jeans, and some thigh high black boots with a cute draw string at the top. I put the rollers in my hair, brushed some foundation on, a little bronzer, mascara, and some Chapstick. I went back into my room, put on a simple pendant necklace, studs, and dabbed some of my favorite perfume on my wrists. I took the rollers out and ran my fingers through my hair as I heard a knock downstairs. I opened the door and stared open mouthed at Sam. His work Henley’s were a beautiful thing, but casually dressed Sam was fucking spectacular. He wore a tight white tee that outlined his impressive chest with an unbuttoned green flannel over it. He had on dark jeans that clenched beautifully against his thighs. A pair of Katahdin Iron Works boots topped the ensemble off. He smiled down at me as I continued to gawk at him. It fleetingly crossed through my mind that I should close my mouth before I start to drool on myself. He stepped close and his calloused hand framed the side of my face. 

“Morning, beautiful.” He leaned down and kissed me, slowly, languidly; savoring the taste of lips as if it was his last meal. My hands trailed down his chest and rested on his waistband. He started to trail kisses lightly down my jaw and neck. 

“If we don’t stop, I’m going to have you for breakfast.” He groused into my ear. I shivered. 

“I like that idea better.” I whispered back. I felt his smile as he nibbled on my earlobe. 

“Minx.” He pulled back gently and kissed me softly once more. 

“Are you ready to go?” He swatted my ass as I turned around to grab my small crossbody bag. I locked the door and he led us to his truck. He opened my door and grabbed my waist to help me inside. I could probably hoist myself up by now, I’d been in it enough times, but I loved the feel of his hands on my body. I buckled myself in and he threaded our fingers together as we headed to the diner in town. Love Ain’t by the Eli Young Band came on the radio. Sam murmured the words softly and I smiled as he squeezed my hand. 

A giddy feeling came through me. It was easier with Sam. We were going on a date and it didn’t matter what time of day it was. He would order and eat with me, instead of simply moving food around his plate to keep up appearances. I didn’t have to worry if the sun peeked through the clouds and hit his skin. I also didn’t have to worry about cutting myself and him losing control. The strongest worry I had, was if my perfume was too strong for his sensitive nose. It was nice to feel like a somewhat ‘normal’ teen. His being a shapeshifter only enhanced the attraction. I didn’t have to hide my past or trip over lies, he knew it all. He understood the depression that came from someone you thought was your mate, leaving and devastating you. Though Sam didn’t break down like I did, he had a pack to run. He parked in front of the diner and once again opened my door for me. His hands lightly roamed up my body as I slid down in front of him. His thumbs brushed over my nipples and my eyes fluttered closed at the contact. A breathy little moan escaped my mouth. I arched toward him lightly and smiled when he hissed in return. I leaned up to brush my lips against his. 

“Behave.” I smiled against his lips. 

“I can’t seem to whenever you’re around.” He murmured over my lips. I didn’t know what was happening between us, or why it was so sudden, but I was happy, truly happy for the first time in a long time. Spending time with Sam was as easy as breathing. I’d go with the flow and let this run the course. He was rapidly becoming addicting, despite the warning bells my mind tried to flash at getting attached to someone again. 

He pulled back and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I wrapped one around his waist. He locked the truck and we headed inside. He opened the diner door and all conversation seemed to stop as we stepped inside. I blushed and leaned my head against his chest as hushed murmurs let out over a few of the tables. I had forgotten that every damn time I left my house rumors seemed to follow me. Sam bent down to kiss my forehead. Sally, a woman who’d been with the diner as long as it had been open, greeted us and sat us at a booth in the back. She took our drink order and left us a couple minutes to decide what we wanted to eat. Sam linked our fingers together over the tabletop as she came back to take our order. 

“I’ll have the lumberjack special, please. With an extra stack of pancakes and an extra order of sausage.” He told her. 

“How would you like your eggs?” 

“Sunny side up, please.” He smiled and handed her the menu to take. 

“What about you, darlin?” She asked me. 

“The spinach and mushroom omelet with hash browns, please.” I handed her my menu and took a sip of my orange juice. 

“Sure thing, sugar. I’ll have it right out.” She walked away to put in our order. I was about to open my mouth and ask him more about the cabin as someone sauntered up to our table. I looked up to find Lauren and Jessica standing there. 

“Bella!” She drawled as she leaned her bubblegum pink manicured hand on our table. 

“Long time no see. Who’s this fine specimen?” She looked at Sam through her fake lashes like he was a juicy steak, and she hadn’t eaten in weeks. I gave her a bored look.

“This is Sam.” I responded. I didn’t bother introducing them. I’m sure he’d heard about them through Angela or Paul. 

“Well, he’s sure pretty, let’s hope you don’t run him off like the last one?” She smiled coyly at me. Sam’s hold on my hand tightened as a frown marred his features. I chuckled lightly at her. That’s how she wanted to play it? Alright, bet. 

“I may have been a shut-in for the past few months Lauren, but you know what I did hear?” I smiled up at her. 

“I heard that Tyler left you, for your mother, no less. Your dad moved out and his new college girlfriend is pregnant. With a boy, right? She goes on and on at the supermarket about how elated your father is about it.” I pulled my hand from Sam’s and linked my fingers underneath my chin.

“As for Edward, you are correct. He might’ve left town because of me, but at least he didn’t shack up with my mom. I’d rather him leave town than have to call him my new ‘daddy’.” I finished with a sugar sweet smile. Sam coughed into his hand to hide a chuckle. 

“Now though, I’m on a date. So, you and your one-person fan base can shimmy on back to your table. I have nothing left to say to you.” I pointedly looked away and turned back to Sam. 

“I’m really excited to see the new place.” I smiled bigger as his grin widened. Lauren glared at me with murder in her eyes and stomped back to her table with Jessica following in her wake, a stunned expression on her face. 

“That was sexy.” Sam grinned sinfully. I shrugged. I was tired of people thinking I was a pushover. I’d had my heart broken by an entire family. I’d lost my boyfriend who was supposed to be my mate, my best friend, and placebo siblings; it wasn’t some silly teenage first crush. But I’d come out of it a stronger person and no one would take that away from me, I’d worked too hard to get to this point. 

“I don’t like being petty or perpetuating gossip, but shit gets old. My name is Bella, not doormat.” I huffed as Sam chuckled. 

“So, tell me more about the cabin. Do you still have your other house?” I asked. Sally came and dropped our food off. I took a bite and groaned as Sam thanked her. 

“I live in my parent’s old house. My dad’s kind of the Don Juan of La Push, so it’s always just been my mom and I. He comes around every few years on the run from some new woman who claims he impregnated her.” He took a bite of his food. 

“My mom is a nurse, like Sue. They work at the clinic together. She gave me the house and moved into one of the first cabins I ever built to give Emily and I more room to ourselves.” He shrugged and scooped another mouthful of food. I wanted to ask him more about her, but I’d wait a little longer, I wasn’t sure if he was comfortable talking about her. Bringing up Edward annoyed me.

“How did you start your company? Why cabins?” I asked him. 

“My grandfather on my mother’s side was a builder and taught me everything he knew before he passed away when I was a teen. Joshua was also pretty useful with his hands and would teach me a thing or two each time he stayed for a few months. When I phased, I needed something to help my racing mind, to help with the anger. Building gave me that focus I needed to just completely disappear into something and destress. I started out with small things, like furniture and I’ve worked my way up. We don’t just build cabins though, we get contracted for things like the club we went to, office buildings, houses, etc.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

“I’m such a basic bitch when I say this, but it’s seriously sexy that you can literally build a house from the ground up.” He laughed at that. 

“My feminist mother would have a heart attack and probably demand I march angrily in the streets, or something else that’s equally ridiculous, for even thinking that. Oh well. She stays at home and spends her husband’s ‘hot pants’ money, as Leah calls it.” I smiled back at him. 

“I’m the cliché woman who likes to cook.” I blushed. I really did enjoy cooking. It didn’t hurt that I was pretty good at it too. And Sam being able to build shit from the ground up? That called to a primal need inside of me. Men who worked with their hands, were hot. Period. 

“You’ll have to cook for us one day?” He asked. 

“What’s your favorite meal?” 

“Steak.” He instantly replied. I rolled my eyes. 

“Of course.” I said as he chuckled. 

“Being a wolf burns a lot of fuel. The more protein and calories we intake, helps to maintain the energy needed while shifting.” He stated. That made sense, though I hadn’t really thought of it that way.

“Do you have a gas stove?” I asked him.

“Sure do.” He smiled.

“Alright, I bring my cast iron skillet over and make you the best steak you ever had, once your cabin is finished.” I told him. 

“It’s a date.” He smiled as I blushed. We finished our meal, and he left a couple twenties on the counter to pay for our food. He ushered me under his arm again and he stopped in front of Lauren and Jess’s table. I looked up at him confused.

“Lauren, right?” He asked her. She smiled up him.

“So glad you remembered.” She purred at him. 

He grabbed my chin gently and tilted my mouth up to meet his. He kissed me until my toes curled, right in the middle of the diner, surrounded by people. A hushed silence fell around us again. He pulled away and looked back at her. 

“You can pass that along to Cullen if he ever decides to grace us with his presence again.” Sam finished off with a sneer. She just stared as my face flushed. I touched a hand to my swollen lips, still lost in the magic of the kiss. I was quickly becoming obsessed with his kisses. 

He pulled us away from the table and swooped me up into his arms as soon as we were outside. I hooked my legs around his waist as he spun me around. I threw my head back and laughed. It was official, I couldn’t remember ever being this happy, even with the Cullens. It felt like I’d been spending time with Sam for months, not days. He was a ray of sunshine on a rainy day, a bright light at the end of a dark tunnel. I grabbed his face in my hands kissed him as he pressed me against his truck door. I should feel embarrassed, especially after his display inside, but I was too far gone to care. Sam made me smile, more than I ever had, and I refused to be made to feel embarrassed or sheepish about it. He ran his nose along the column of my throat and growled in my ear. 

“Come on, I need to get you somewhere where I can devour you.” He lifted me into the truck, ran to the other side and hopped in. 

He grabbed my hand again as he pulled out and onto the highway headed towards La Push. We drove through the little town and he pulled off down a sideroad. About a quarter of a mile down sat the most incredible house I had ever seen between a clearing of Sitka Spruce and Western Hemlock. The two-story house made of beautiful dark wood with a circular drive out front. Stone steps led the way to a two-door entry way with stone pillars and wooden beams lining the way. The lights in front of the house only helped to accentuate the wonder of it all. The doors were at least twice the size of Sam and had frosted glass in the middle of them. He opened the door and led us inside. To the right sat a small area with bench seats and hooks to hang coats on, it looked like. 

“The laundry room is through there, as well as the entrance to the garage on the side of the house.” He pointed past the room I was looking at.   
To the left was a wide open, beautiful space that the kitchen occupied. Rustic grey toned cabinets lay across two walls with a gigantic black gas stove with a metal hood above it. An island with five chairs nestled against the opposite of it sat in the middle. A state-of-the-art fridge was tucked into the end of the cabinets. As I walked around the space a black farmhouse sink sat in the counter with a large window overlooking the beautiful forest nestled above it. A large metal rack made for pots and pans hung from the ceiling as well. White/cream colored stone backsplash brightened up the dark features. Beautiful multicolored dark wood floors flowed everywhere I could see. Every appliance known to man sat in boxes against another wall. 

“I gave my mom my card and she went a little crazy at Bed, Bath, and Beyond.” He blushed as I raised an eyebrow at him. 

Opposite of the kitchen opened up into a beautiful living room and dining room. The entire back wall of the house had floor to ceiling windows that looked out into the forest and opened to the beach. A beautiful wooden porch with gigantic beams and a metal awning covered the area. Black metal railing surrounded the deck and opened to stairs that led down another stone path that headed to the beach. A grill, patio furniture set, and firepit sat on the patio. In the dining room was a large Industrial table with black chairs and accents to match. A rectangular light fixture hung from the ceiling above it. The table sat at least 10-12 people, which I suppose Sam needed for all the wolves. In the living room sat a gigantic dark pewter leather sectional that had light brown accents sewn in with a couple chaise lounges that attached to the ends. End tables that matched the table along with a coffee table and a plush light brown rug completed the set. A tv as large as the new one Charlie ordered hung above the mantle of an all-stone accented fireplace. An impressive geometric light fixture hung in the middle and lit up the room. He led me down a hidden hallway that had a linen closet and a bathroom for downstairs. A floating wooden cabinet with a large black mirror hung against one wall with black fixtures for the sink and a white countertop. White and black spatial tile sat in a beautiful pattern on the floor. A white toilet sat next to the sink with a modern shelf to house tp and other things on it. White subway tile with dark grout lined the large shower walls. Black glass doors and fixtures adorned it as well. 

I could only stare in awe. We hadn’t even gone to the second floor yet and the entire house was incredible. I couldn’t dream of something this amazing. He then led me up a set of dark metal stairs onto a beautiful landing. To the right again, sat a little nook with bookshelves lining one wall, a large ottoman and a bean bag. A large window facing the forest was nestled in the center. To the left was a long hallway with a few doors off of it. 

“Down there will be a couple spare bedrooms, another bathroom to share between them, and my eventual office. I haven’t finished those rooms yet. My bedroom is up here behind this little nook. 

He led me through a set of dark French doors with the same frosted glass as the front door, slatted in the panels along it, that opened into the biggest master bedroom I had ever seen. The far wall was a black paneled accent wall. A large modern wooden bed sat against it with nightstands and gold accented lights on either side. Plush cream carpet sat beneath my toes. A large empty picture frame sat above the bed. Bookshelves, a large tv, dresser drawers, a chest, a full-length mirror, and a desk sat along the other walls. A small dark couch with light pillows and a chaise lounge sat in the middle of the floor to ceiling windows that gave face to the incredible view. The back corner housed a walk-in closet that I was positive I wanted to live in. Farmhouse doors led way to another beautiful bathroom similar to the one downstairs but with a black wooden counter that housed multiple sinks, white counter tops, and golden accents. The toilet was nestled into its own little door for privacy. A clawfoot tub sat on one side of the room. The large walk-in shower took up the space of the farthest wall. It had multiple heads coming from different directions in it. 

“I want to live in your shower.” I touched my hand to the black glass door. I heard Sam chuckle behind me as he wrapped his arms across my middle. I walked back into his bedroom still tugged against his chest as I looked around in wonder. 

“This entire house is fucking incredible Sam.” I looked up at him over my shoulder. 

“This view alone…” I trailed off as I looked into the greenery outside. This house was fit for a billionaire it was so incredible. 

“I’m glad you think so.” He murmured into my neck. 

“I started on it after Emily left. I was angry, hurt, and confused. The company was doing great, but my clients would’ve been confused if I showed up to work all night long after being there all day. So, I started on this. I started drawing one day, and it went from there. I designed this entire space as kind of the antithesis of her.” He chuckled and managed to look sheepish. 

“Large windows startled her. She said she could see shapes in the night. She bought curtains to cover the windows at my house, now. Everything in the house was bright, white, and yellow. My theme for this house is dark, but I think it flows nicely. My wolf is also black, so he appreciates the coloring.” I laughed at that. 

“I didn’t realize how incredible you are. This is truly a work of art that is meant to be appreciated.” I rested my head against his chest. 

“I know something else that’s meant to be appreciated.” He whispered hotly in my ear. A tremor ran through my body as his hands dropped down to the hem of my shirt as he started to slowly work it up my body. He pulled it up and off of my arms and discarded it somewhere on the floor behind us. His fingers deftly trailed along the waistline of my jeans as he popped the button open on them. He dropped to his knees as he slowly peeled them down my legs, dropping kisses periodically along way. After my boots and jeans joined the pile on the floor, he picked me up and deposited me on the middle of the bed. 

I brought his face up to mine and proceeded to kiss him with every ounce of want and devotion I felt; tongues battled for control as his hand teased their way all over my body. I drug my nails across his shoulders and down his arms as I felt a tremor work its way through his form. He growled, bit my lower lip, and started to lick his way down my neck. He stopped to pay each breast and nipple equal attention. Tweaking, pulling, and sucking at all of the correct intervals. My body tried to grind against him of its own accord. He made his way down, tongue continuing to swirl and nibble across my pelvis. He hooked two fingers inside the sheer underwear I was wearing and ripped them clean off of my body. 

He hooked my legs over his shoulders and dove in with no reservations, like a man starved. He ran his tongue across my most sensitive areas, licking, sucking, and gently nibbling. He used his left thumb and started to caress my nub as two fingers on his other hand proceeded to work their way through my opening. My legs tightened around his head and my fingers dove into his hair, threading and pulling as the throbbing feeling he created in my pussy increased. The feeling came to a crescendo as his fingers raced in and out of me while he swirled and stroked his tongue over my clit, repeatedly. My back arched off of the bed and I’m positive I ripped a few hairs out of his skull while he shoved my legs open as far as they would go and lapped up every last drop of my flowing essence. My body twitched as I came down from the high that he created. He sat back on his knees, eyes flashing gold. 

I sat up slowly. I placed my hands on his and teased my way up his body. I drew back the flannel from his shoulders and slowly worked it down his muscled arms. I gripped the white tee and drew it up his magnificent abs and chest. He worked it up over his head and threw it off to the side. I peppered kisses down his body, licking and nibbling my favorite spots. I pushed him back against a pile of fluffy pillows and trailed my hands up his jean clad thighs, they really were magnificent; all thickly corded and powerful. I drew his shoes off and worked his jeans off leisurely. I started to tease that incredible “v” shape with my tongue as I eyed the smatter of dark hair that led down to the prize I wanted. I pulled the tight briefs down and eyed my prize. 

Sam’s cock was just as striking as the rest of him. I enclosed my hand around it as I sat forward to lick the pearl of precum that appeared on the tip. His head was a perfect mushroom shape, thickness impressive but not so daunting that I’d rip myself in fucking half. I started to stroke my hand up and down as I ran my tongue in teasing little circles around the tip. I saw his abs flex as he groaned and let his head drop back. One hand clenched the blanket while the other dove into my hair. He fisted my locks and set a sensual pace as eased his length in my mouth, a little farther with each pass. I flattened my tongue and swirled it around his length as he dove in my mouth, stroking the veins that ran along the appendage. He put my hand on his balls and started massaging them. I used my other hand to grip the length that wouldn’t fit down my throat. I stroked my hand in unison with the pumps of his hips and I rolled his balls gently in my hands. 

“Baby…” He ground out. 

“I’m going to cum down your throat if you don’t stop.” He said as he started pistoning his hips faster. 

I wanted him to cum in my mouth. I wanted to make him feel as fucking phenomenal as he made me feel every single time he touched me. His rhythm faltered and he groaned as thick ropes emptied out of the tip and down my throat. I sat back and licked my lips. I crawled up his body and sat in his lap. 

He captured my face in his hands and seared our lips together. It was sexy that he didn’t care if he tasted himself on my lips, his need to kiss me overrode everything else. I set my hands on his pecs and started to grind against him. I felt his length slide back and forth, across my slit, soaking him. My eyes fluttered closed and his hands dropped and squeezed my hips. 

“Bella –“ He ground out as he increased the tempo of my hips. 

“I need to feel you in me Sam, please.” I moaned as I rocked back and forth. 

I looked up to find his eyes a molten gold completely throughout. I steadied a hand on is thigh as the other lined him up with my entrance. I braced myself as I slowly sunk down. Sam gently guided my hips up and down, lowering me a little further down on his length each time. I braced myself as I felt him reach my barrier. 

“Relax, beautiful.” He soothed as he ran his thumbs across my skin. 

He swiftly broke through and I cried out in shock. I bolstered myself against his chest as I tensed at the burning sensation that filled my channel. He peppered tender kisses all over my face and rubbed his palms across my back. 

“Breathe baby.” He spoke into my ear. I opened my eyes and stared into his glowing gaze. I unclenched my muscles and tried to relax. He put his hands back on my hips as he slowly started to ease us back into a cadence. My head dropped back as the burning lessened. I moved myself to match his strokes. 

“Sam…” I let out his name on a breathy moan. 

“Just like that baby, fuck.” He leaned forward and captured a nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip, and I ground myself harder against his pelvis. Each stroke elicited a jolt that shot straight through me. 

I increased the pace as he sucked harder on my peaks. His dropped his hand down and made small motions on my clit. I dug my nails into his legs as the coil that wound itself in me shattered. I ground down as far as I could go as shockwave after shockwave rocked my form. I trembled as I tried to catch my breath. I slowly stilled on top of him. 

“Holy shit…” I muttered. 

Sam growled, pulled out of me, flipped around to the back of me and rumbled in my ear.

“Grab the headboard.”

My hands reached for the mahogany slats as he promptly filled me again. I moaned as he fully sheathed himself inside me. This new angle hit places I wasn’t aware existed. He braced an arm next to mine as the other wrapped around my middle. He started to move, languidly at first, as if he was reveling in each stroke. 

“Sam!” I cried out. His mouth found the apex of my shoulder blade and he started to suck and nibble. 

“More, please, moreeee.” I lamented. Both of his hands once again gripped my hips as he started to piston in and out of me. His skin slapping against mine; creating the most erotic sound I’d ever heard. I felt him tense as his hips faltered. 

“Mine!” He roared out as I felt jet after jet coat my walls as his cock pulsed inside of me. My body sagged against the headboard as I fought to catch my breath. 

“That was fucking incredible.” I uttered as Sam gently pulled out of me. He got up and went to the bathroom as I flopped back onto the mattress. He came back with a warm washcloth and proceeded to gently open my legs and clean me. 

“Wha-“ I trailed off confused until I saw blood on the cloth. I blushed bright red. 

“I’m sorry.” I mumbled as I attempted to hide my face. How embarrassing. He turned my face towards his. 

“Never be sorry for that, ever.” He slanted his mouth over my own. 

“Thank you for entrusting me with something so precious.” He murmured against my mouth. 

“I’m glad it was you too.” I smiled against his mouth. My stomach chose at that moment to let out a large grumble. Sam let out a laugh as I attempted to not look sheepish. 

“Let’s feed you.” He swept me up in a flurry of blankets and carried me bridal style, down the stairs. He set me down on his couch as he got up to grab his cell from the counter. 

I eyed him in all his glory. He truly was a perfect specimen, hand crafted by angels, there was no other explanation for the transcendence that was Samuel Uley. He ordered pizza, breadsticks, and some sides to be delivered as he turned on the tv. He handed me the remote. As I turned on The First 48, he chuckled at me. 

“What? It’s fascinating.” I giggled. 

“You’re fascinating.” He jumped on me and then proceeded to kiss and tickle me. And that was how we spent our afternoon, eating goodies naked and watching trash tv. He took me again on the couch. I decided that my leg thrown over his shoulder was my new favorite position. I was going to be beyond sore tomorrow, but I couldn’t bring it to myself to care. 

At around 8 we made our way back upstairs so I could freshen up and Sam could take me back home. I was sad to leave, but I was exhausted. He held my hand the entire ride and walked me to my door when we got there. He grabbed the back of my neck and I lost myself in another one of his devastating kisses. I pulled back to see him smiling. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the office beautiful.” I kissed him softly once more as I made my way inside. I waited until he pulled out of the driveway before I closed the door. I was in a daze as I went through my nightly routine. I laid down under the covers and squealed while thrashing my legs. I had the biggest stupid smile on my face. My phone dinged. 

“Can’t wait to see you tmwr beautiful. Xoxo.” I nearly melted right there. 

“Neither can I. Xoxo.” I replied as a text from Leah came in. 

“You get that DICKKKK?!” Which was followed by three eggplant emojies, a tongue, water droplets, and a peach emoji. I rolled my eyes. 

“Nunya damn business, Clearwater.” I sent back with a smiley face. 

“Don’t hold out on me now bitch!” I laughed. I sent back a ‘goodnight’ text followed by a bunch of ‘shushing’ emojis. 

“I’ll get you crack eventually, Swan!” I smiled as I shut my eyes. I couldn’t remember a time where I’d ever smiled so much. I wasn’t sure sleeping with my boss was a fantastic idea, but I’d had worse ones before, I’d get through this one too. I fell asleep with Sam’s face running through my mind, I couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come. 

AN: SOOOOOO, what do you guys think? Good?  I hope so! More to come soon!


	6. Ch. 6 - Sheer Pink

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas. Beta position open! Thank you guys so much for all the love you’ve shown my story, I really appreciate it  I really do read every review. Once again, I try to catch all of the grammatical errors, but that doesn’t always happen. I apologize for any lingering errors y’all find. 

I had a couple people ask if Bella was pregnant, I address that in this chapter. For the way the story is going, I don’t feel like that’s something that needs to happen right now. Bella doesn’t have her diploma yet, her and Sam are just getting together, Emily left because she was preggo…it’s just a lot. But it’s not necessarily off the table for the future. :) Let me know what y’all would like to see happen though! There’s a lot of fluff in this chapter. It needed to happen, so bear with me!

Ch. 6 – Sheer Pink

Bella POV

I woke early the next morning, I was just too jittery. I made breakfast and packed a lunch for Charlie and I and picked up the house, trying to kill time until it was time to get ready. I’d even jogged with Leah for longer than usual, though I was sore, I needed to calm my racing mind. 

“So how was it?” She smirked as we made our way through branches and roots. I shot her a look. 

“Don’t look at me like that, you have that sex afterglow.” She winked and twitched her nose as I blushed. 

“Fuck off.” I mumbled. 

“Mom told me to remind you that your appointment to re-up your depo shot with her is later this week.” Leah told me. I’d almost forgotten. I’d go and visit Billy that day too, I’d already be in La Push at the clinic. 

“Thank you.” I told her as we slowed in front of my house once again. She waved as she drove off. I stood against the counter drinking my coffee lost in thought. 

“You okay Bells?” Dad asked as he came downstairs. I smiled lightly. 

“I’m good, just couldn’t sleep.” His mustache twitched.

“Alright…thanks for the lunch, I’ll see you later.” His eyes held mirth in them as he turned to leave for work. 

“I wonder what that was about…” I muttered. 

I put my empty coffee cup in the sink and made my way upstairs to the bathroom. I put my running clothes in the hamper and turned the shower on. I went to brush my teeth and stopped. 

“No wonder Charlie was laughing at me.” I thought as I got closer to my reflection. My hair was an absolute rat’s nest, but that wasn’t the issue. I had the darkest hickey I’d ever seen marring the apex of my neck and shoulder. I could see the indents of his canines on my neck. 

I looked like I had been mauled. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d ever had a hickey, let alone one this dark. My eyes trailed down my body and brushed the light bruises I had on my hips as well. I could see the indents of Sam’s fingers where he’d held on as he’d pounded into me from behind. My face heated at the memory.

“Thank God Charlie didn’t see these.” I muttered. The hickey was bad enough. I wasn’t trying to hide the relationship from Charlie, but Sam and I hadn’t made anything official. I’d wait until then before bringing it up to him. 

I stepped into the warm stream of the shower and soaked until the water turned cold. I got out and started my regular routine. I found a salmon-colored chiffon peasant blouse that had a higher neckline but was still sheer enough to show the mark if someone knew what to look for. I tucked it into a pair of ankle dress pants and put of a pair of loafers with a tiny heel. I draped some decorative necklaces on, added a watch, shoved some earrings in, and dabbed on some perfume. I went back into the bathroom and threw my hair up into a wispy bun and curled some of the pieces that feel around my face. I even threw on a nude lipstick with a little gloss to complete the get-up. Was I putting in more effort than usual? Definitely. Did I care - NOPE! 

I grabbed my lunch, another cup of coffee to go, and headed out to Bessy. She took a few turns to crank over before she came to life. 

“I need to go look at cars this week.” I mumbled to myself. I was going to get stuck on the side of the road one day if I didn’t. 

I got to the office before anyone else and unlocked the door. I sat down at my desk and started to answer the emails that came in during the weekend. It was a little too early to call clients back, so I made a list of who to call and what they needed. My heart started to race as I heard someone pull up outside. My nerves were fluttering as the door opened. I instantly deflated. 

“What Swan, not happy to see me?” Paul smirked as he spun in a circle. I rolled my eyes. 

“Thrilled, Lassie.” I deadpanned. 

“But I brought you a present!” He told me as the door jingled again. 

“Thanks for opening the door, asshole.” I heard a feminine voice huff.   
“I’m sorry sweetheart, I needed to come disappoint Swan real quick.” Paul turned and kissed a woman on the head. 

“Ang!” I jumped out of my chair and ran to hug her. A large belly was in my way. She smiled and hugged me back. 

“It’s so good to see you, Bella.” She tightened her grip. I hugged her for a few more seconds and pulled back. 

“Why are you out, aren’t you due any day?” I ushered her over to the couch. 

“She threatened to cut my balls off if I didn’t bring her to see you today.” Paul grumbled as I laughed. 

“Good.” I smiled back at her. 

“Sam got called to a job site this morning. We just finalized the plans last week and the client is being a real pain in the ass. I’m going to meet him there after I walk you through what we want done here next.” Paul looked at me. I got up and put my arm out. 

“Lead the way, Lassie.” He rolled his eyes as Angie laughed. He turned on the lights that led down the rarely used hallway. 

“This is a storage closet. We need to clean it out and keep any extra supplies that we might need inside of it. We can store last years’ records too, if need be.” He gestured to a cluttered door on the left. The door on the right, opposite of it opened to a conference room. 

“We need to get this place cleaned out and order some furniture for it so we can set it up to meet with clients. Same with my office and Sam’s. I’ll leave you to the design, just get our approval before you order everything.” He smiled. 

I went and opened the last two doors down the hallway. They had windows that lined one wall which gave beautiful views to the forest. 

“These rooms are incredible it won’t be hard to spruce them up and order furniture.” I spun around as I took it all in. I’d like to add some artwork around the office too. Get me photos of some of the work you’ve done.” I smiled over at him. We walked back out to my area and I handed him a folder. 

“Here are the sheets and check-ins for this week’s safety meeting. Make sure the new helpers come by and fill out paperwork. Bring everything back to me when you’re done.” I told Paul.

“And here I thought you were only good for pining over sparkly vampire dick, way to prove me wrong, Swan.” I kicked him in his shin as he laughed and backed away. 

“I have to get going, I need to help Sam. Take care of my woman Swan. If she goes into labor, she’s your responsibility now!” He laughed and ducked out of the door as Ang threw something at him. I turned to her. 

“You’re a saint. I don’t know how you deal with him.”

“It’s the sex.” She smiled devilishly. I laughed and blushed lightly. 

“If he didn’t have such a magic cock, he’d be in a lot more trouble.” She grumbled as I laughed with her. 

“Let me finish my stuff really quick and then I’ll come sit by you. You can help me pick out the new office crap!” 

“Take your time.” She smiled at me and pulled out a book. 

I went back to my desk and called back those that I needed to. I logged in hours for the guys, sent out the estimates and bills that were needed as well. After a couple hours I finished the most daunting things and grabbed my laptop so I could sit next to her again. 

“How have you been?” I asked her as I sat down. 

“Good, I’m just ready for this baby to be here. I feel like a bloated whale.” She laughed and rubbed her stomach. 

“May I?” I asked as I pointed to her belly. 

“Of course!” She smiled and put my hand on her belly. I startled slightly when I felt a small kick against my palm.

“They like you.” She smiled back at me. 

“Are you having twins?” I stared in wonder. 

“No, just one. We decided not to find out the gender yet, though Paul is convinced it’s a boy.” She smiled as she rubbed her belly. 

“He or she will be beautiful, just like you.” I rubbed her belly again. She blushed. I bit my lip lightly as I thought of what to say next.

“I’m so sorry Ang. You were going into your second trimester when the Cullen’s were still here. I was so wrapped up in my own world and I wasn’t there for you. You were my first friend here in Forks and I wasn’t there when you needed me most.” I told her as a few tears escaped. I felt ashamed. I was hurt by the family that abandoned me, but that didn’t give an excuse to be a shit friend. 

“It took me six months before I was even aware that I’d been lying in bed for just as long. I don’t know anything about kids, but I’ll come over and help whenever you need. Give you and Paul a break. But just don’t tell Paul that, he’ll abuse it.” I laughed as I wiped away a couple tears. She threw her arms around me and hugged me back fiercely. 

“We all go through our trials Bella. I don’t blame you for having your own problems, I’m just glad you’re ok and I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you either.” 

“Now all that sappy shit is out of the way, let’s look at some office décor. I heard you and Sam like desks, so let’s look at some sturdy ones.” She smiled wolfishly at me. 

“You’ve definitely been hanging out with Paul for too long.” I deadpanned and we laughed. 

And that’s how we spent the day. She helped me pick out new stuff to show the guys and I dusted the offices in the back to prepare them for deliveries when Sam and Paul approved of the furniture for their offices. We ordered lunch in and chit-chatted until the little bell chimed against the door as Paul made his entrance again. He spun in a circle and slicked his hair back. 

“Ladies, ladies…please, not all at once.” He put his hands on his hips and cocked his leg. I raised my eyebrow. 

“Seriously Angie, I’ll get you out, just say the word.” I smiled as she giggled, and Paul frowned. 

“You have your own Swan, leave my woman alone.” He bent down to help her up and his hands cradled her belly as he kissed her soundly. It made me smile and yearn for Sam. It’d only been a day, but I hadn’t seen him like I had hoped. 

I said my goodbyes, made promises to visit soon, grabbed my bag and locked up as we all headed out. I was bummed that I didn’t get to see Sam today. It was silly and ‘girly’, but after having such an amazing day yesterday, I missed him and wanted that feeling of closeness again. I cooked some of the fish in the freezer with some green beans for dinner. I washed up for the evening and decided to soak before bed. I grabbed my book from my nightstand and saw a text from Sam. 

Had a busy day beautiful, hope to see u tomorrow. Miss u. Xoxo

I smiled as I replied. 

Miss you too, see you soon – fingers crossed. Xoxo

I grabbed my latest novel off of my stand and filled the bath with warm water and salts. I soaked until the water got cold before getting out. As I entered my room and started to rummage through my drawers to find some underwear and pajamas, I stopped as I saw a few of the lacy sets Leah and I had purchased when we went shopping. I put a pink set on and picked up my phone. 

How do I pose for a ‘sexy’ pic?

Well, I’m flattered Swan, truly, but I don’t swing that way. You don’t have the junk I like. I rolled my eyes. Trust Leah to ruin a serious conversation. I sent her back an eyeroll. 

Don’t get your panties in a wad…yet. I chuckled at her reply. 

Set your phone somewhere level with, above, or below your bed or where-ever you’re taking the photo. It all depends on the angel you’re trying to achieve. Set a timer on your phone, leave your hair down, and just imagine his dick in your face the entire time. 

Was that last part necessary?

Absolutely. You want that ‘lip biting, my pussy is wet and tingling, and you can tell just by my fucking facial expression’, look on your face. 

Send me the pics when you’re done. I’ll tell you the best ones.

You’re the real MVP. I replied as I set to work. 

I went back to the bathroom and brushed my hair out, brush my teeth, and moisturized. I googled some good boudoir poses and attempted to mimic a few. I set my phone at the end of my bed on a stupid selfie stick Rene had gotten me while I laid my body flat and put my arms above my head and slightly bent my knees. After, I sat my phone up against my computer and I put my hands in my hair while I sat on my knees. I tried a few other poses and sent them to Leah. 

You know what…put on a strap-on, and you have yourself a deal, Swan. I’m sold. I laughed out loud at her response. 

Nah, I bet you talk too much in the sack. 

Oh, you know I’m a screamer ;) 

She picked out the top 3 she liked and sent them back to me. 

Please send me his responses!

Definitely not!

Party pooper!!

I pulled up Sam’s messages and sent the shot that I took from the end of my bed. Most of my face was cut off, but my lips were visible and parted. I blushed as I contemplated sending it. 

“Who sends sexy pictures a day after losing their virginity? My shits gonna end up on some asshole’s computer while he jacks in his mom’s basement with a bucket of three-day old chicken on his desk…” I muttered to myself. 

“Don’t be a vag, just do it!” I gave myself the worst pep talk in the history of pep-talks, closed my eyes and hit send. I was spooked from my childish behavior as my phone started to ring. 

“Fuck, he’s calling me…” I mumbled. I hesitantly picked up the phone. 

“Sam?” I was bright red at this point. Why was he calling me? Did he not like the photo? Is it too soon to send photos? Is there even an etiquette to sending half-naked photos?

“What are you doing?” He all but growled into the receiver. I was definitely a tomato at this point. 

“Uhm…sitting…on my bed…?” I stuttered out. 

“And what are you wearing?” He added. 

“The uh, stuff in the photos I just sent.” I mumbled out. 

“And are you alone?” He sounded strained at this point. I didn’t quite understand the question…who the fuck would be here besides me?

“Uhm, yes? Charlies asleep, I think.” I was confused. 

“Put your headphones in, lock your door, and put some background music on.” He told me. 

“Alright…” I got up and did as he asked. 

“Finished?” 

“Yes, what’s going on?” I asked.

My question was soon answered as a Facetime call came thru. My breath whooshed out as I saw what was on the other end of the screen. Sam was sitting at a make-shift desk in his room surrounded by blueprints, but that wasn’t what shocked me, he was relaxed back into his chair with his hand stroking his rigid cock. I’m pretty sure an ‘eep’ escaped my mouth as it fully dawned on me what he was doing. 

“I want you to touch yourself for me Bella.” He growled. I wasn’t sure I could get more red. I hesitated. I had no idea what to do. 

“Alright…” I let my hair slide over my face to hide the blaze.

“Pull your hair back, I want to see the look on your face as I make you cum over the phone.” An “eep” did escape that time. 

I sat my phone on my pillows as I put my hair back in a ponytail. 

“Imagine that your hands are mine, what do you want me to do, Bella?” He rasped at me. 

“Everything…” I thought. 

I trailed my hands lightly down the light lacy pink bralette that had small pearl buttons down the middle of my breasts. My nails scraped lightly over my nipples and I sucked in a breath. 

“Massage them Bella, those are my hands caressing your perfect chest.” 

I followed his instructions. I palmed my right breast as my left hand skated lightly along the strap on my shoulder. It grazed my skin gingerly as I pushed it down my arm. I freed my left breast and heard Sam’s light growl coming through the phone. I opened my eyes and made contact with his as I pinched my nipple. My back arched lightly off of the bed. 

“How did you take those angles?” He ground out. 

“I have a selfie stick.” I responded breathily. 

“Set your phone on it, I want to see all of you.” He commanded as he continued to leisurely stroke his cock. 

I blushed as a I set my phone on the foot of my bed again. I sat back on my knees and continued the show. I let the other strap gently fall down my shoulders as I popped the pearl buttons open, all the while imagining it was my hand stroking Sam, and not his own. I let it fall the rest of the way off as I grabbed my breasts and massaged them roughly, wishing I could feel Sam’s calloused hands instead. I pinched my nipples as my eyes fluttered shut. 

“Sam…” I moaned softly. 

“Untie the shorts Bella.” 

I let my hands trail down my sides to the 50’s era silk and lace high waisted shorts. I pulled and let the small bow fall away. I sat up on my knees and turned around. I let the soft material trail down the back of my legs as I flung it over the side of the bed. I pulled my hair from the pony and drug my fingers through my hair to give it volume. I turned to look at Sam and I fell to my forearms to show him the underwear. The front was a sheer color that had the same pearls decorating a few spots. Four straps held the sides and disappeared around the back where two crossed in the middle of my ass cheeks. They were far too uncomfortable to wear every day, but they did make my ass look exquisite. Judging by dark look Sam gave me as he ran his tongue across his teeth, he felt the same. 

“Spread your legs and let me see what’s mine, baby.” 

My eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head at his mention of “mine”. That my most intimate parts were his, and his alone. I bit my lip as I hunkered down and dropped a hand between my legs to play with the sheer covering. I could feel my wetness through the material. I moved it to the side as I rubbed my fingers along my folds and circled my clit. A jolt of pleasure surged through my body and curled my toes. 

“Fuck!” I yelled as quietly as possible, remembering I wasn’t alone in my house. 

“Let me see those fingers disappear inside that sweet pussy baby, let me see just how wet you are for me.” The movement of his hand along his shaft sped up. 

I dipped a finger inside and groaned as my walls contracted and clenched. I let my forehead fall to the bed as my thumb swirled along my clit while my finger surged in and out of my channel gathering wetness. I could hear the squelching noise the moisture made and had I been more cognizant, I might’ve been embarrassed, but I was too far gone as this point to care. The liquid heat that had pooled in my belly was about to rocket all over my body. 

“Come for me baby, let me see that delectable pussy flutter and pulse for me.” He ground out. 

That did it for me. I shoved my face into my sheets and screamed my release into them as I felt my channel pulsing around my finger. I sat there for several moments catching my breath. I slowly pulled my finger out and turned to look at Sam through hooded eyes. I could see the ribbons of his cum all over his hands and stomach. I could also see the light sheen of juice that coated my fingers and hand. 

“Suck if off your finger.” He licked his lips. 

I blushed as I sat back on my legs and brought the digit coated in my essence, to my lips. I held his eyes, and I swirled my tongue around my finger and cleaned it off. I pulled my hair off of my neck and put it into a messy bun, I was flushed and needed it off of my neck. His eyes zeroed in on the mark he left on me and he growled low in his throat. 

“If I didn’t have to be at the site tomorrow at 4 am, I’d drive over there and fuck that heavenly pussy all night long. I fantasized about those perfect lips wrapped around my cock all day.” His eyes were half-lidded, and I felt myself getting wet again. 

“Go to bed.” He ground out painfully. I blushed and nodded my head. 

“And Bella?” I looked into those hooded eyes that took my breath away. 

“No touching yourself unless I’m watching. I’ll see you tomorrow, beautiful.” I blushed again.

“I miss you.” I smiled shyly. 

“I miss you so much more, you have no idea. Sweet dreams, baby.” I grabbed my phone and shut off the call. I had a huge smile on my face as I put the lingerie away and grabbed a comfy pj set. 

Mission accomplished I messaged Leah. 

You dirty bitch! Was followed by several devil emojis. 

I learned from you.

I knew I was good for more than just my pretty face. I laughed and rolled my eyes at her.

Night. See you in the morning. 

The next morning was similar to the previous. I ran with Leah, made lunch and coffee for Charlie and I and put a little more effort into my appearance again. I wore a forest green silk sleeveless blouse that buttoned at the back of my neck and billowed slightly. I tucked it into a pair of high waisted khaki pants with a wide flair and paired it with some black heels and matching jewelry. I curled my hair and put it into a low pony and started to twist it into itself. Any pieces that fell out, I pinned back along the sides of the updo. I grabbed my to-go mug and made my way to work. I was the first to arrive again. I listened to the voicemails from the previous evening and started my routine tasks. The day went by quickly as I put in the order of furniture Paul had approved and cleaned out/organized the closet across from the conference room. I was pulled out of my reverie as my phone rang. 

“Hey Bella, could you pick up the lunch order and bring it to the site? This client is killing us with last minute change orders, and we don’t have time to leave if we want to finish on time today.” Paul asked me. 

“Sure. Send me the info and I’ll be there in thirty.” I responded and hung up. I needed to go in town and run errands anyway. I had to stop by the bank, Office Max, and a few other places. I grabbed my keys and locked up. Bessy sputtered a few times before starting and I decided to call my dad while on the way to grab the orders. 

“Hey Bells, everything alright?” Came his voice through the line. 

“I don’t think Bessy is going to last longer than a few more times of me starting her. Can we go to the dealership later? I don’t want to get stuck without a car. I have to go see Sue this week and I want to make sure it doesn’t die on the way to work. We have some deliveries tomorrow, too.” I explained to him.

“Sure thing. We can get you a new ride and then you can chauffer me to dinner.” I could hear his smile through the phone. 

“Thanks dad, I’ll see you later.” I smiled and hung up. 

It would be nice to get a new vehicle. I could hook my Bluetooth up and talk that way. I ran to the framers and picked up the pieces I’d ordered with the photos Paul had sent me. I went to the bank, got more deposit slips and turned in the checks we had received over the weekend. I got the chairs and extra supplies from Office Max and finally swung by the sub shop to pick up the order for the guys. I stuck the address into my GPS and my way into the outskirts of Forks near-ish to the Cullen’s old home. I pulled in front of a beautiful new-build house with a rock finish in the front of it. Reading the paperwork at the office, her husband was some up and coming big-shot lawyer in Port A and traveled to Seattle frequently. This was the first project we’d done for them. If it went well, they wanted to hire us to build her husband’s new office. 

I grabbed the bags with food and drinks and made my way up the pathway until I saw guys on the roof and scattered around the property. I tapped my foot as I saw Sam absorbed over a makeshift plan table on the bed of his truck that was backed up on the lawn. I could see rows of shingles piled into the back of it. I grinned and put my fingers in my mouth. I whistled as loud as I could. I saw Sam’s head snap up and Paul grinned. I ignored him and focused on Sam. Confusion registered on his face for a split second before a grin overtook and he started to make his way to me. 

I stared up into his dark eyes as the events of last night flashed through my mind. A bit my lip as I smiled. 

“What are you doing here beautiful?” He stood as close as humanly possible to me with the food in the way. Paul came to the side of us and grabbed everything. 

“I’ll just grab this before you guys infect it with your nasty ass cooties.” Sam slapped him on the back of the head. 

“Paul asked me to deliver lunch, said you guys didn’t have time to get away.” I just stood there. I wanted to put my hands on him, caress him, but he was at work, and I wasn’t sure that was appropriate. 

“Did he now?” He smiled. He leaned down into my ear. 

“And what if I said I wanted you for lunch?” His hot breath sent tingles down the back of my spine. I lifted my hands to his chest. 

“Promises, promises.” I teased back.

His hands found purchase on my ass cheeks and I yelped as he hauled me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He captured his mouth with mine and groaned as my mouth opened and I stroked my tongue along his. I threaded my fingers through the short hair on the nape of his neck, pulling myself tighter against him. Shouts, whistles, and howls called out from all around us. I pulled back and laughed as I hid my face in his neck. I had completely forgotten we had his entire crew as our audience. 

Paul howled behind us and yelled, “Ooo, I know what Sam wants to eat for lunch.” I laughed and flipped him off over Sam’s shoulder. He set me down and kissed me gently. 

“Thank you for lunch. I’m not sure I’ll be in the office today. Mrs. Turner is proving to be extremely difficult. But I will get my hands on you this week.” His thumb stroked my cheek. 

“Good thing I have a few more pieces to model for you then.” I whispered back. His eyes grew dark as he growled lightly. 

“I’m going to put you over my knee the next time I get you alone, for that.” His thumb slid down to my pulse and I could feel it start to skyrocket. I was about to lean in to kiss him again when I hear a throat clear behind us. I pulled back to look around him to see a woman in what seemed like an I Dream of Genie costume with chin length hair in tight curls and pearls on her ears. My eyes widened as I choked back a laugh. I looked up to see Sam with a similar grin on his lips. 

“I didn’t realize I paid you to fraternize, Samuel.” She pursed her lips. I might’ve gotten angry if the situation wasn’t so hilarious. She was dressed like an ad for some 50’s lingerie and had so much Chanel No.5 on, I could smell it from all the way down the driveway. I lifted my eyebrow at him. 

“Samuel?” I mutter with a smile. He threw his head back and belted out a laugh. He gripped my face again and kissed me senseless. 

“I’ll call you later, baby.” He murmurs as he pulls away. I smile, pull away, and turn around to head back to my truck. I hear a low groan and I look over my shoulder to see Sam’s eyes glued on my ass. I smile wickedly. My ass did look fantastic in these pants. Mrs. Turner could eat my shorts. As I get in Bessy and pull away from the curb, I see Sam brush her arm off and head over to his truck to eat with Paul. I laughed all the way back to the office. I unloaded all of the goodies I got while running errands and ate my lunch at my desk. I put away the extra supplies, answered emails, and before I knew it, it was time to go home. I pulled into the driveway and Charlie was already outside waiting. He hopped into the cab and we headed into PA and pulled into the nearest dealership. 

“You want a Jeep?” He asked me. 

“I think I want the new Grand Cherokee. They have space and I can get a 4x4 with dark leather interior and a sunroof.” I hummed. Charlie’s mustache twitched. 

“Whatever you want Bells.” He responded. 

The vehicle was another gift from Rene and Phil; another we have a new baby that we care about more, so we’re hoping to pawn you off by buying your affection present. It didn’t matter. Charlie would cosign with me even if they hadn’t offered to buy one. But since they were, and it was a guilt present, I was going to go all out – because why not? 

Charlie did most of the talking, misogyny was still prevalent, especially at dealerships. But it didn’t matter to me, I told him what I wanted. I was just as happy to sit back and peruse. I test drove the model I wanted, and they looked at Bessy. I picked out a white pearlescent finish, ordered the sound system in it that I wanted, but wouldn’t be in for a few weeks. I could bring it back and they’d install it for me then. Charlie wrangled them down a few thousand and wrote a check for half down. 

“We’ll pay the rest off in big payments over a couple of years, it’ll make your credit score go up.” He told me. I shrugged and smiled. 

“Sounds good.” I told him. 

We left the dealership behind and I couldn’t keep the smile off of my face. It came with a 6.4L V8 engine. It’d be good in the snow and I could go fast. I was spoiled. Charlie took a picture of me in front of it as we got out and headed into a teppanyaki restaurant close by. I sent the picture to Sam. Charlie wrapped an arm around my shoulder. 

“Let’s go celebrate Bells, it’s not every day your kid gets a new SUV. It makes me what to get something besides the cruiser.” He mumbled. 

“You should dad, you deserve it. New house, new tv, and a new vehicle? Who are we?” I joked. 

The hostess sat us down promptly and took our orders. The chef came out with a cart that had all the food on it, ready to be prepared. We oo-ed and aw-ed as the food was cooked in front of us. We stuffed ourselves and by the time we got home, it was already ten o’clock. I showered quickly, did my nightly routine, and settled in bed to text Sam. 

Sorry, we just got home. I hope you had a good rest of your day. Xoxo

The Jeep looks great. You look sexy in front of it. I can’t wait to see you in it. Work was alright, Mrs. Turner is just driving us nuts, but we’ll be done with her by the end of the week…hopefully. I miss you. Xoxo

I miss you more. I’m going to bed, I’m beat! I hope I get to see you again tomorrow. Xoxo. I sent him another photo from yesterday’s shoot, the one where I was on my knees looking over my shoulder. I smiled evily as I hit ‘send’. 

I was rewarded with a picture of a shirtless Sam in basketball shorts gripping his thick length through the shorts.

You’re fucking perfect. I can’t wait to have you on your knees while in front of me. The only thing that picture is missing, is my cum on your lips. 

I flushed and bit my lip. 

That can be arranged…

Go to bed before I make you drive that new car over here and make you ride my face all night. I miss you beautiful. Xoxo

Miss you too, Samuel. Xoxo. I sent a winky face with the last one. 

Over my knee…I can’t wait. 

I smiled and closed my eyes as I snuggled deeper into my bed. It was nice going to bed and being excited to wake up the next day. It was exhilarating and I was thankful at how amazing everything finally was. 

I was jolted awake by my phone sometime later. 

“Hello?” I answered groggily. 

“Bella!” Came Paul’s panicked voice through the phone. I immediately perked up.

“What’s wrong?” I asked. 

“The baby is coming! I’m freaking out, I don’t know what to do! Angela asked me to call you!” Came his shrill reply. I threw the covers off and rubbed my eyes. 

“I’m on my way.” I hung up and threw on some sweats. 

I put my hair up, went to the restroom, and grabbed a bag with my charger and a change of clothes. I woke dad up and headed out. I made it to Forks General in no time thanks to the new ride. I walked inside of the labor and delivery entrance to find Paul pacing back and forth in the lobby. He raised his eyes to meet mine. 

“Thank fucking God…” He muttered as he dragged me back. 

“I’m not made for this shit. I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing.” He rambled on. It made me smile to see Mr. Cool as a cucumber freaking out. 

I walked in to see Angie sitting at an angle with her legs bent up as she screamed through another contraction. She eyed us as we came in. 

“This is all your fucking fault! You just couldn’t keep your fucking hands to yourself, could you?!” She screamed at Paul. I covered my mouth as I chuckled. I dropped my bag into a chair in the corner. 

“Go get some ice cubes Paul.” I gathered her hair up and put it in a messy bun. I untied the straps on her back and proceeded to massage her back and muscles. 

“You’re doing great, Ang.” I told her as her contractions started to come faster. 

“Where are your parents?” I asked her. 

“They disowned me for having a child out of wedlock.” She ground out. 

“It’s their loss then. You’re going to have the most beautiful baby. Just you watch.” I rubbed soothing circles down her back. Paul walked back in. 

“Come rub her back, your hands are stronger.” I took the cup from him and fed some to Ang. 

“Chew, it’ll distract you.” I told her as she squeezed my hand. And that’s how it went for hours until the doc and Sue came in to tell her she was finally dilated enough. 

“Paul, Bella, each of you grab a leg and bend it. Push it back and grab her hands.” Sue directed us. 

“When your contraction starts Angie, push with all of your might.” Sue told her. 

She screamed and cursed as she pushed while Paul murmured words of encouragement and sweet nothings into her ear. She cried as exhaustion crept in. 

“One more push sweetheart, we’re almost there baby. Just one more, come on. Then we get to meet our little miracle.” Paul whispered as he kissed the side of her head. 

“THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHITTTTT!” She screamed as she pushed again. A cry pierced the air. Sue grabbed the baby and held it up. 

“It’s a girl!” She cried out. Paul just stared mesmerized as tears poured out of Angie’s eyes. 

I helped her lie back as the afterbirth passed and the doctor cleaned her up. Sue recorded the height, weight, and cleaned her off. She put her in Paul’s arms. 

“Meet your daughter, Paul.” He had tears streaming down his face. 

“She’s perfect…” He whispered as he stared open-mouthed. He sat down on the side of the bed as we all got to see her. She had her daddy’s tan skin and startling green/hazel eyes. A tuff of her mommy’s black hair sat atop her head. 

“She’s so beautiful.” Ang covered her mouth as she too, cried. I kissed her head, “I told you so.” 

I got up and went back to the lobby to give the happy couple some space. I realized it was 9 am already and I called Sam to let him know what was going on. 

“I’ve been at the hospital with Angela and Paul. They had their baby, I’ll head in, in just a little while.” I told him.

“Don’t worry about it beautiful, you’ve been up all night, go sleep. I’ll see you later. Give them my congrats. I miss you.” I returned the sentiment and hung up the phone. 

Going home and sleeping sounded wonderful, but I had the furniture being delivered today. I also wanted to make Ang some meals she could pop in the oven and heat up so she wouldn’t have to worry about cooking as soon as they were released. I texted Paul that I was leaving, and I’d see them soon. I went to the office and met the delivery people. We unloaded for a few hours and I set up their offices with the supplies I had gotten. I hung up the photos and stood back to admire everything. 

The conference room was simple with a large rectangular table, projector, tv, and phones set up. There was a bookshelf lined with their awards, some paper clippings, and things of the like. I hung up black and white photos of their biggest projects and opened the blinds to the view of the forest. It was a great yet simple room. 

Sam’s office was the bigger of the two and boasted two large wooden pewter bookshelves with crown molding along the top. A large three-part mahogany desk sat in the middle. Black leather chairs faced the desk with a couch and coffee table on the opposite wall. I set up his new curved screens, pen holders, etc. The final touch was a large black industrial chandelier that complimented the black and white photo of Paul and Sam I had put in between the bookshelves. 

Paul’s office was more modern with black shelves and a glass and metal desk. I added the same office gadgets that Sam had and added some decorative pieces as well. I put another photo of the boys holding their first check and smiling with their arms around each other, in his office. I stood back and smiled. I couldn’t wait for them to see the office now. I locked up and looked down at the clock. It was now four pm and I hadn’t eaten all day. I grabbed something quick from the coffee shop down the road and headed to the store after. 

An hour later I was home with the ingredients to make sheet pans of chicken and dumplings, chicken pot pie, lasagna, BBQ chicken, enchiladas, and a pot roast dish. I didn’t finish until after ten. 

“Everything smells great down here Bells, get some rest.” Charlie said as he headed upstairs. I collapsed in bed and set my alarm for six so I could beat the happy couple home. 

I woke up bleary eyed and ran through my routine. I threw my hair up again and put on some Adidas gear as I headed out. I stopped at the Walmart and grabbed some packaged gifts, onesies, diapers, wipes and things for the baby. I got Ang some bath bombs, witch hazel, and other little ‘take care’ gifts. I threw in a bassinet, some blankets, and other essentials. I didn’t know what they had, and I was kicking myself for not asking earlier. Oh well, they could return anything they already had. I loaded it all up into the back of the Jeep with the food and made my way over to their house. 

Paul had texted that there was a spare key in the potted plant by the front, so I propped open the door and started unloading. They were due home this evening if everything went ok today. I put all of the food away and set up the presents in the baby’s new room. I saw some dishes in the sink and decided to clean and do some laundry for them too. I didn’t have anything pressing at work to do, and I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for the new couple when they got home, they deserved it. Sam dropped by and brought me lunch later. 

“Everything looks great, baby.” He said as I huffed my bangs out of my face. He wasn’t wrong. Everything was sparkling and shiny. The last load of laundry was in the dryer, too. All that was left was putting together the rocking chair and basinet. 

“Do you have an hour to spare to put this stuff together for me? I have no idea where to even begin.” I gestured towards the boxes. He smiled at me. 

“For you, always.” And he set to work. 

Leah even stopped by after her classes and started baby proofing everything. Though it was early, I thought it’d be a nice surprise. Sam left shortly after building everything and offered his house for the evening since I was already in La Push. I put the chicken and dumpling dish in the oven, made a salad and some rolls. I sat down to wait for them while Leah finished up the cabinets for me. I must’ve fallen asleep because I was startled awake as I heard someone crying.

“Paul, look, she cleaned everything and – oh, LOOK IN THE FRIDGE AT ALL THE FOOD.” I sat up to see what all the commotion was for. 

“Oof.” The air was knocked out of me as Angie wrapped me up in a hug. 

“Thank you so much, Bella. This is more than I could ask for. I can’t believe you stayed at the hospital, held my leg, and saw a baby come out of my actual fucking vagina to then go cook and clean my entire fucking house.” She wailed as she held on to me. I looked at the two across the room, as watched and laughed. 

“She did the laundry too!” Leah chimed in. I glared at her. 

“Oh - and check out the baby’s room for all of your new gift baskets, toys, and basinet!” I was going to punch her if she didn’t stop talking.

“AHHHHHHHH!” She continued to wail. I patted her back. 

“It’s fine Ang. It’s the least I could do for you after not being there for so long. I’m here if you need me, just call.” I pulled back and went to wash my hands so I could hold the precious little noodle. (A/N: I call my child noodle, don’t ask me why, so it’s an endearing name to me)

“You guys sit down and eat, gimme the baby.” I reached for her as Paul was rocking her back and forth. He put her in my arms as I sat in the new recliner Sam had built, while they sat down to eat. I smiled down at her. She had the cutest button nose. 

“Have you named her yet?” I asked them. Leah leaned over the recliner to coo at the sleeping baby. Paul spoke up this time. 

“Vivian Isabella.” I looked up at them both in awe. 

“Awe, now you’re gonna make her ugly cry.” Leah snickered. I glared at her. 

“Shush you.” 

“It’s an honor guys, thank you.” I smiled at them. A short while later Sam came in the door. He went and gave Paul a man hug while Angie was doing the dishes from dinner. 

“Congrats man.” Paul smiled at Sam. They came over to me, and Sam bent down to kiss my head. 

“Sam, this is baby Vi.” I smiled up at him. He ran a finger down her cheek. 

“She looks just like you.” He clapped Paul’s shoulder. Angie came and took her.

“Time to feed you little one.” She walked back into the nursery. 

“Thank you for everything guys. We’ll catch up soon, please don’t be strangers.” She called to us. I stood and stretched, then leaned up and kissed Sam’s cheek. 

“Let’s go, I’m beat.” I hugged Leah and Paul and followed Sam outside. I got into the Jeep and followed him home. I was going to need to name her soon. 

The drive to Sam’s was a short one and I called to let Charlie know I wouldn’t be home. Sam met me at my door and grabbed the bag I had from the hospital in the back. He carried me bridal style in his arms and deposited me into his bathroom upstairs. 

“Shower while I get us dinner. You’re exhausted.” He kissed my forehead, and I followed his instructions. I scrubbed slowly and languidly. I dressed in the pj set he let for me on the counter and wrapped my hair in a towel as I made my way downstairs to see that he ordered food for us from my favorite Thai restaurant. We ate in relative silence and he carried me back up the stairs once we were done. He tucked me into bed snuggly.

“I’m going to shower. I’ll be right out. Sleep, baby.” He kissed me lightly and disappeared into the bathroom. I immediately drifted off. I had a busy day when I woke up. I needed to go to the office and do the work I had missed out on today, take lasagna to Billy, and see Sue for my birth control shot… I curled further into his bed that smelled almost as amazing as he did, and let my dreams take me away. 

A/N: What do you guys think? Good thoughts hopefully! Please, leave me a comment/review. I have someone that would like to be my beta (WOOHOO). SO – hopefully the editing will be a little better :) Thank you so much for your patience and I’m sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I’m working again now, so I don’t have as much free time. But I’m already working on chapter 7, so it’ll be out soon!


End file.
